


Mystic Messenger: Vanderwood Route

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Espionage, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Woman/Weak Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: They were supposed to be dead. They were supposed to be nothing more than a vague memory. The report had called it an accident. The death of Agent 404 and his handler Agent 311 was a tragic one. That’s how it was painted. But… it was all a lie. They went rouge and The Agency did not tolerate defectors.Years have passed and they were thought to have either died by their own will or fled the country. But no, they were lurking in the shadows eliminating those who dared to stand up to them. And now, they had set their sights on the RFA. The problem? Vanderwood has his sight set on them.





	1. Prologue: Peppermint Licorice

She pressed the champagne glass to her lips as she scanned the room. The sound of soft jazz tickled her fancy as she softly swayed to the music. Women in beautiful ball gowns and satin gloves littered the dance floor. Men in black suits and expensive cufflinks laughed as they exchanged business cards. She stood there in her moss green A-line chiffon evening gown with a subtle design of roses made out of sequins. Her red hair was pinned up with a singular yellow rose beret used to pin back her curls.

She scanned the room and smirked, her red lips quirking in smugness, as she eyed a man across the way. He was handsome, rich, and poise. He had dark brown eyes and a fit body from what she could tell. There was a hidden tattoo of what looked like a butterfly on his neck, but that was yet to be determined. He locked eyes with her and smiled. She kept her gaze and slowly tipped her glass letting the golden bubbles tickle her throat. He smirked and excused himself from his group. 

She gently placed her glass down and glanced away coyly. In seconds, he was next to her. “Out of all the women here, you look the most beautiful.”

She giggled. “Is that your best? I thought you would have something better than that.”

“I only speak the truth.”

“I must say I’m not impressed, perhaps you can change my mind on the dance floor.”

“Oh don’t worry, you will be impressed.” He took her hand and guided her to the middle of the ballroom. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. They moved gracefully along the dance floor, almost like something out of a fairytale. He whispered sweet things into her ear and she laughed. It was all like a dream.

But dreams have to end.

As the next song started to play she slightly bowed. “What a wonderful dance.”

“Have I changed your mind?” He smiled.

“Not at all. You are who I thought you are.” She leaned into him and whispered. “You are a carnivore. You are _the_ Carnivore.”

He froze and glared down at her. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m not asking.” She pressed her gun to his stomach.

“Listen here you bit-“

“Shhhh.” She looked into his eyes. “Unless you want to keep that head of yours,” she eyed the ceiling vent before looking back into The Carnivore’s eyes, “I suggest you keep your cool. Now, let’s go have a little drink, hm?” She pressed the gun harder into his stomach and chuckled. “Turn around and lead me to the booth in the back. Come on, be a gentleman.”

“Dammit.” He slowly turned and weaved through the crowd. “Who the hell are you?” She just hummed in response. He sat down and frowned; she sat closely next to him and pressed her gun to his side. “What do you want?”

“I’m here for one thing _Carnivore_ , to have a night that ends with my pleasure. Tell me, do you remember a girl named Eugenia?”

“Tch.”

“Marry? Rashida? Kyo? Ellen? Hila? Agnes? Saya? Mar-“

“Shut up! What? You one of those damn bitches sisters? An angry mother? Haha! What? You’re here for revenge!?”

She just smiled. “Revenge? Perhaps. I would say it’s something more like, a woman looking out for her fellow women. I like to think I’m creating a place where girls can walk home at night safely without scum like you on the street.”

“Pfft, so you’re some feminist taking justice into her own hands?”

“If that’s what makes you feel better.” She kept her sweet demeanor. “But compared to your _peers_ you’re really nothing lower than a cockroach. I can’t believe they let this trash heap into this party. Really, the bouncers should be fired.”

“Tsk! I am a god in my line of work! People fear me!”

“And yet you have a gun aimed at your stomach. I bet you felt so safe here, making your little connections. The only reason they even let you in is because those with true power are laying low.”

“Laying low? Fuck that. They found their ‘Savior’ and fucked off. They got scared! They couldn’t handle the business!”

She kept her gaze. “They left you in charge? That’s hard to believe.”

“They didn’t leave me in charge! They ran away to some fuckin hippy cult! Bitch, you think you have the upper hand? Don’t make me laugh. All I have to do is say the word and you’re ass is mine. You won’t even have time to scream my men will capture you so fast!”

“Not even a signal? Oh poor Jiwon…” She looked at him with pity. “You really are an idiot.” She whispered into his ear. “You talk a big game to compensate for your flaccid dick. A king? Don’t make me laugh. You’re nothing but a toy for our pleasure. Don’t think you dance with kings like me. Stay in your place and beg for our cocks.”

He turned red in anger.

“You-“

“And I don’t like men who talk too much. I like them quiet.” She pressed her gun harder into his stomach and pulled the trigger. He twitched and slumped over. “That’s better.” She carefully put the gun into her thigh holster and made her way back to the dance floor.

“Did you have to be so graphic, Jester?” She heard her partner, Reol, in her earpiece. “That was a little…”

“I just told him what he told those girls.”

“Fair enough. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Not even one dance?”

“Hurry up…”

She smiled twirled in the middle of the dance floor before laughing with joy and leaving the party.

~*~

A young woman with curly red hair and freckled face laughing as she tore open a bag of Skittles. “He was such a joke!” She kicked up her legs onto the dashboard.

“Careful!” Next to her was a young man with pitch-black hair one green eye and a black and yellow glass eye, he called himself Reol. He gripped the wheel tighter. “Your sweaty feet are touching the window!”

“Oh shut up, I was in those heels for hours. Let me relax.”

“I was in a monkey suit! But you don’t see me complaining!”

“What do you call this right now?” She laughed. “Skittles?”

“Yeah.” He put out his hand.

“Let me feed you! You’re like my little bird.”

He rolled his eyes but opened his mouth, there was no use arguing with her. “Bleh! Red? I like the yellows!”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. So… the rumors are true, the other King Pins have joined some sort of cult.”

“The questions is what kind? Jiwon said that they found a ‘Savior’, don’t tell me they’re now religious.” He rolled his eyes.

“No way. Something about it seems fishy. Well, either way the cops should be storming that place and arresting that scum.”

“The sedative will be wearing off by now.” He yawned. “But there is one thing that keeps popping up.” He looks at her.

“Right, Rika’s Fundraising Association. Our targets disappeared soon after her death, there has to be a connection.”

“I’ve been looking into them more; I’ve found an apartment owned by one of her aliases. I scoped out the place and noticed security camera’s that aren’t in the buildings blueprints. There is something that the RFA is trying to hide.”

“Well! Looks like we’ll be doing some breaking and entering! So!! What’s the plan!? Crawling through the vents? Scaling the building!? Jumping through the window via helicopter!?!”

He glanced over at her. “Uh…. I was thinking we simply go through the front door. I have the security code.”

“Oh.” She frowned and fed him more Skittles. “I guess that works too.”

“We… We don’t even own a helicopter. In case you forgot… We blew our budget on that dress of yours!!!”

She jumped at his tone. “H-Hey! I looked damn beautiful in that dress!”

“Sure, but it was fucking expensive! We blew all our money on that dress! I told you to just get something from Wal-Mart!”

“From _Wal-Mart!?_ You wanted me to go to a Gala with a dress from _Wal-Mart?_ Are you insane?”

“What? I got these shoes from Wally.” He pointed at his raggedy flip-flops.

“Yeah and they’re about to turn to dust. Wal-Mart is for undies and food. Not dresses for a gala.”

“Whatever. All I’m saying is, thanks to you we can’t buy Snacoos.”

“Oh this is about your caramel _fix_. You’ll survive.” She laughed before straightening up. “We’re almost to the safe house. Let’s ditch the van here.”

“Got it. Wait… don’t tell me you’re going to make me lug the dress.”

“I’m not _that_ cruel. But since I have to protect the dress you’ll have to carry the equipment.” She laughed.

“Ugh… you ass.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Clear.” She looked around the corner. “We’ll have to change our location soon.”

“Clear!” He called from upstairs. “Yeah, we will.” He walked down with a scanner and nodded. “No electronics. We’re not bugged. Good job Jester, you can take a shower first.”

She, Jester, nodded and carefully put her dress in the closet. “Thank you, I think we should get ready to infiltrate the apartment tomorrow.”

“Agreed. While we do that we can move into the city for a new apartment.”

She looked down at the floor and sighed. It was starting to get tiresome with all the running they had to do. That nightmare was still prevalent her mind, in both their minds. She clenched her fists and smiled, they would _not_ win.

**~*~ Rika’s Apartment ~*~ 21:30 ~*~**

“I’ve finally broken through the chats defense. Damn this coding, it’s all over the place yet somehow it’s really sophisticated.”

“Feels fishy right?”

Reol closed his eyes and shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with. I’m going to connect you to the server and make myself a second admin. With my code the original creator won’t be able to detect me.”

“Good.” She smiled. “I feel safer knowing you have my back.” She holstered her gun around her thigh and patted her blue skirt down. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright, operation Charity Infiltration is a go.”

> M.C. has entered the chatroom 

**~*~ 707’s Home ~*~ 23:15 ~*~**

“What’s the matter?” Vanderwood said as he gently teased his hair out from its ponytail. “You look a little shaky. Do I have to tase you again to keep you awake?”

“No that’s not it. I was a little worried, a new member in the RFA suddenly showed up.” Seven spoke seriously, as he typed rapidly on his computer. “She’s nice but…” He mumbled the rest.

“A new member? Didn’t know you guys even did anything. Are you recruiting again?”

“No. She just appeared out of nowhere.”

Vanderwood walked up to the computer and looked into the surveillance feed. “Who is she?”

“Madeline Chantel. I looked into her and all her records seem legit, there’s just something that’s slightly bothering me. I can’t place what. She already made her own little profile, she said she was so excited to help us run a charity event. I read her background, she volunteers a lot.”

Her back was to the cameras as she fluffed the pillows. Long, wavy red hair, modest clothing, and a rather domestic movement to her. She moved like someone of higher class. Vanderwood looked over at her RFA profile and dropped the dustpan he was holding. “Son of a…”

Seven looked back at him and widened his eyes. “Are you okay?! You look really sickly!” He got up. “Are you going to make me watch over you now?”

Vanderwood composed himself. “I… I’m fine.” He coughed into his hand. “I just… when I saw her…” He felt his heart quicken in fear.

“Don’t tell me it’s love at first sight.” Seven joked.

“Do you want to die?” He glared.

“Okay okay, I was kidding.” He sat back down and got back to work.

Vanderwood brought his thumb to his mouth and started to chew on his nail. It couldn’t be. . . No, it definitely was. Agent 311, aka The Devil’s Daughter. She was alive! But how!? She had gone rouge with Agent 404 and their bodies had been recovered in that explosion. That’s what the report said… that’s what boss had said.

> Madeline Chantel
> 
> Peppermint Licorice~

Vanderwood narrowed his eyes. Peppermint Licorice was a sign handlers used to basically say The Agency fucked up. Seven wouldn’t know it of course since he was part of the tech department. So that meant that she knew, she knew that Vanderwood would see this.

“Fuck.” He mumbled and turned towards his phone. He should call it in. But where the hell was she? He could force Seven to tell him where the apartment was… no, her death was supposed to be an inside job. If the others found out she were alive there would be anarchy. He would have to do it himself quietly. He glanced back at the monitor and choked. She was staring right into the camera, smiling. She waved, Seven waved back, but Vanderwood knew better. She was waving at _him._

Shit.


	2. Day 1: Infiltrating the Sad Gamer

# ~*~ Day 1 ~*~ 0700 ~*~

Jester pulled her hair up into a bun and smiled, to think they hit the jackpot this easily! Not only did she have access to Rika’s apartment _and_ to her cousin but she was now in direct contacts with associates of V. But the best part was that she had finally found Agent 102 aka Vanderwood. She threw her head back in a cackle and clenched her fist. This all felt like some cruel dream. Finally. FINALLY. She could get her revenge on those bastards.

> **Unknown:** Two jackals jump into the river
> 
> **M.C.:** But only one can find it’s way to heaven. The other must sink to hell.
> 
> **Unknown:** I can’t believe I hacked into Agent 707’s server. Oh my god….
> 
> **M.C.:** I told you, you were good!
> 
> **Unknown:** I gotta tell you! I actually smiled last night! A real _genuine_ smile!!  
>  **Unknown:** To think Vanderwood was here!! He’s probably piiiisssseeeedd!!  
>  **Unknown:** I mean this wasn’t the comeback I wanted, I wanted to see him shaking in his leopard print speedos in person but this works too.
> 
> **M.C.:** Why would he be in his underwear?
> 
> **Unknown:** I dunno it’s what I pictured.
> 
> **M.C.:** I can get down with that  
>  **M.C.:** But we’re dealing with the Agency’s best right now.  
>  **M.C.:** We need to bring our A-game.
> 
> **Unknown:** 707 thinks I’m dead so I can keep a low profile.  
>  **Unknown:** And he never really met you so he won’t notice anything.  
>  **Unknown:** I doubt Vanderwood will point us out because The Agency is too prideful to admit when they make a mistake.
> 
> **M.C.:** We’ll have to focus up on finding 707’s and V’s location for the mission.
> 
> **Unknown:** Roger.  
>  **Unknown:** I was looking into the other members. I think we need to infiltrate C&R very soon.
> 
> **M.C.:** Agreed, search the reference data for Han’s pent house as well as his assistants.  
>  **M.C.:** I’ll work on a plan in breaking into his office
> 
> **Unknown:** Roger.  
>  **Unknown:** That Zen guy is going to a rehearsal today. If you want, we can infiltrate and place a tracker.
> 
> **M.C.:** I’m not sure what we can get out of him.
> 
> **Unknown:** Me neither but you never know.
> 
> **M.C.:** I’ll stake out the place later and see what I can gather.  
>  **M.C.:** Focus your efforts on Han and Kang.  
>  **M.C.:** I’m going to follow the Kim kid. Then we’ll see what we can get out of the Broadway boy.  
>  **M.C.:** We’re going to stay low and gather what we can before tailing information on 707, Rika, and V.
> 
> **Unknown:** what about Vanderwood?
> 
> **M.C.:** Vandyboo…  
>  **M.C.:** I know we want to get our revenge but we have a mission  
>  **M.C.:** Keep your goals on Kingpin and treat Vandy as a silent threat.
> 
> **Unknown:** I  
>  **Unknown:** Affirmative.  
>  **Unknown:** Connection ending. I’ll see you later Jester.
> 
> **M.C.:** Keep low.

Jester plugged in her phone and carefully patted down her nightgown. For now, she would start her tailing with Yoosung. Since he was related to Rika he may have some semblance of who she was. Based on his praises of her last night it was possible that he knew jack. Still, this was a good and safe lead.

After her shower, she laid out on the bed to air dry as she drew out a map. She knew from Reol’s relationship with him that 707 wouldn’t be so intrusive to stare at her while she was naked. This gave her the perfect opportunity to plan her infiltration route without those monitors watching her. She rolled onto her back and glanced at the cameras before aiming her phone at the window. She turned the flashlight on and off, “.---- ...-- / .---- / .---- ..--- / ..... / .---- ..... / ..--- .---- / ..--- ----- / -.... / ----. / ..--- -----“(Male outfit). She put her camera into selfie mode and tilted it towards the window. Two flashes of light came from a coffee shop across the street. Good, she’d meet Reol later for her disguise. She rolled back onto her stomach and looked up Sky University. She looked over the events on their twitter and scrolled through their news later. Activity was dead today but that wouldn’t be a problem. Having a festival would’ve made it easier to track a target but she would take what she could get.

**~*~ Sky University ~*~ 1100 hrs ~*~**

Jester quietly sat inside the van with Reol watching Yoosung’s apartment. “I didn’t have time to make a key mold so you’ll have to use the lock picks.” He typed rapidly on his computer. It seemed Agent 707 was doing an upgrade on the RFA chatroom and Reol was struggling to keep up. In the past Jester would have tortured Agen-… Reol. She would’ve held his life on the cusp and if he failed she’d break his finger. Some might find that counterproductive since he needed his fingers to work but she just forced him to work through the pain.

But that was then and this is now. “I got it.” She smiled. “Just focus.”

He nodded and tapped his foot. He was probably thinking of those times too. Jester looked down at her shoes and closed her eyes. If she could take all his pain from back then she would. “Ah!” Reol leaned back. “Ohmigod!” He rubbed his temples before going back to typing. “I just barely made it. Damn… Damn it Seven…”

“There’s no more rivalry anymore.” Jester spoke soflty. “Let it go.”

“No way!! I-I’ve been programming just as long as him!” Reol clenched his fists. “I hate it!”

“Shut up.” Jester rolled her eyes. “Stop acting like a kid. He’s good at what he does and so are you.”

“I should be better.” Reol muttered.

“Reol! Shut up and focus!”

He flinched and nodded. He knew she would never be the Devil’s Daughter again but sometimes he wondered. An awkward silence fell between them. Reol reached for his coffee and glanced out the window. “U-Umm Kim is leaving the building.”

Jester looked up and put her hair in a cap. She put on her black bowl cut wig and tied up her sneakers. She had dressed up as a normal male student who wouldn’t turn heads. Jester placed the lock picks in her bag and grabbed the USB Reol had prepared for her. She put in her earpiece and closed her eyes. “Talk me if he comes back.”

“Got it. Go get ‘em.”

Getting into the building was no problem. What _was_ a problem was the security cameras that were not on the school plan.

“I’m looking into it.” Reol said. “These are really crappy so a student must’ve installed them.”

“It’s trained on the hallway and no girls live on this floor. What are they monitoring?”

“Could be a paranoid student. Hold on, walk to the end of the hallway, and go through the emergency exit. I’m going to loop the feed. Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Aaaanndd looped. Let’s go.” Jester walked back into the hallway and to Yoosung’s door. She kneeled down and stuck in the two silver picks. “Hold. Two girls are coming up.”

Jester slung her bag over her shoulder and leaned against the wall.

“Zen is going to be in the city this week!”

“What!? I check his Insta every hour! How did I miss this?!”

“ZenLove posted about it on Twitter.”

They walked past Jester without giving ‘him’ a second glance. She went back to work as they knocked at the door. She made it look as if she was just fumbling with her keys. The girls glanced over at Jester and whispered to each other. Whomever they were waiting for opened the door. “I got the notes.” A male voice spoke. “Come on in I also got the power point set up.”

One of the girls took one last glance over at Jester before disappearing into the apartment. She wasn’t worried, if they ever mention this to Yoosung he wouldn’t find any evidence of a break in.

Yoosung’s door opened moments later. A wave of stale air hit her but overall it wasn’t anything disgusting. The room was small but cozy and kept relatively clean. She could see rows of anime figurines dressed in warrior outfits above the blondes bed. She dug through her bag and bugged one of the figurines. She opened his drawers and sifted through his clothing.

“Basic porn. Lame.” She moved to his bed and looked under it. He had a few candy wrappers, an empty water bottle, and a box full of trinkets from his high school. She thumbed through the yearbook but found nothing of note. She opened his wardrobe and found two boxes with the label “Family” and “RFA and placed them on his bed.

The family box had a few random pictures and a singular album. There was Rika, there she was again, and again. Pressure point, he really cared for her. She took pictures of the photos that interested her before putting the rest away. Mental note: there were very little pictures of V in the album. It seemed most pictures were of Rika either alone, with Yoosung, or with the RFA. She made sure to scan the areas that Rika was in to gain an idea of where she tended to frequent; most of them were either in hallways or in a field. One seemed to be inside a house with multiple framed photos and a camera. V’s home perhaps? Did they live together? She looked for more but the pictures didn’t give her any clue where this house might be.

Next, the RFA box. There were letters from the members on a job well done, more pictures of the venues, and some minor gifts. At the bottom of the box were a few files marked ‘Confidential’. “Jackpot.” She found a document of the guest list. “Shit. Sung, Nia, and even Carson.” The Kingpin member’s real names were on that list. So, they really were attending some of these parties. She sifted through the rest and took any photos that involved the subjects of interest. Thankfully, this hadn’t been for naught.

“Alert!” Reol spoke in her earpiece. “Hide yourself!”

Jester quickly put the boxes away and rolled under the bed. “Talk to me.” She whispered.

“He’s about to walk in. T-minus 16 seconds. I have no audio feed but he’s on the phone.”

She could hear a low mumble coming from the other side of the door. She pressed herself closer to the wall and kept her eyes on trained on the small kitchen. The door swung open, “I will mom, don’t worry. No, I’m just going to pick up my book.” He dropped his bag next to the bed. He sat at his desk and sighed. “Well, yeah I’m about to head back to class now.” He shook his mouse to wake his computer. Jester could see a grocery bag on his lap. “Yeah it’s all good. Okay.” He typed onto his computer. From over his shoulder, she could see him logging into that video game. “Yeah I’ll try to call next week… No, I swear this time I will… Okay… Alright. Bye… Yeah love you too.” He hung up, leaned his elbows on his computer desk, and covered his eyes. His shoulders slightly shook. He took a deep breath and reached for the mouse only to stop himself and pick up his phone again.

She could see him opening the RFA chat.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zen, I know you’re complaining about your fan letters  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** just to show off…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I feel gloomy today…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Maybe that’s why but…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I tried making an omelet this morning and completely failed.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Maybe I should have just stuck with the cooking club lolol  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh! Madeline you’re here
> 
> **M.C.:** I don’t think your omelet looks bad. It just looks like a little…  
>  **M.C.:** melted.   
>  **M.C.:** But it is still looks great! You went all out ^_^

Jester glance at him and heard him make a sort of noise through his nose. He leaned back on his chair. If he were to swivel around he’d see her.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Thank you! it didn’t taste that bad.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I haven’t cooked in such a long time but it was fun ^_^   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh, did you see Zen’s posts?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s just whining about not having a girlfriend.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ugghh
> 
> **M.C.:** Do you have a girlfriend Yoosung?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** …  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** …

Yoosung sighed and spun around in his chair. Jester tensed and held her breath. He was facing her now but was too busy frowning at his phone and sniffled. She kept as still as possible.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Gahhh…I got so sad I typed “…” twice.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m sobbing…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Don’t do that to me…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ve never had a girlfriend ;_;
> 
> **M.C.:** Heh heh it’s okay Yoosung! I’ve never dated either.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Really!?
> 
> **M.C.:** Yes. I suppose it is saddening but I’ve been busy with building my business heh.

She had told them she was a flower shop owner called Wormwood. Yoosung smiled and spun back around in his chair. Jester closed her eyes in relief.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m glad I’m not the only one! ^__^   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I know we haven’t said much but talking with you made me feel so much better!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** If you can completely take over Rika’s role in the RFA…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Personally, I might be a bit sad but…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** We’re going to be hosting parties again! ^_^   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** We can continue Rika’s legacy!

He logged off his game and got up with a sort of determination. He leaned down to grab his bag. He somewhat froze before picking up his bag and continued texting. Thank god.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I gotta catch the bus and head to class!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Thank you for talking to me!
> 
> **M.C.:** Thank you as well!   
>  **M.C.:** I hope to talk to you again!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** ^_^ Me too!
> 
> Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

The front door closed. “H-He’s leaving.” Reol let out a breath. “Are you okay!?”

“I am, don’t worry. Let’s just focus on finishing up.” She plugged in her USB. “Okay do your magic.”

“Alright. Ah, this is nice. Easy system.” She could tell Reol was smiling. “Okay I’m installing my pet. Be free little ERROR! Be free!!” She watched the computer screen glitch wildly and then everything went back to normal. “Okay! I can see his monitor. I’ll process the files tonight.”

“Good work Reol.” She unplugged the USB and continued sifting through the drawers.

He hummed happily. Even if he tried to act stoic and straight-faced, Reol was still a child at heart. Probably because he never had a childhood and was raised by those bastards but either way. “From what I can see there isn’t anything of interest yet. I think we should try to bug all their computers. The best would be to bug their phones and I’m working on that right now. Sev- Agent 707’s defenses are hard to crack but I think I can at least get some of them.”

“Mm hmm.” Jester sifted through the kids desk drawers. A lot of papers and assignments with low grades had been stuffed into the bottom drawer.

“I’ve been monitoring the chats you aren’t in, is this how friends talk? It’s…kind of fun looking.”

Jester frowned. “I’m not sure. I was thinking the same thing. They… make me chuckle I guess.”

Reol paused for a moment. “We…we’re friends right?”

Jester looked around before deeming nothing else of interest. “Y-Yes. Right?”

“I think we are.”

“Me too.” She smiled. “Nothing else is getting my attention. I’m going to leave through the window.”

“…What? No. You’re on the fourth floor! We didn’t even bring grappling equipment. Just go through the door!”

She laughed and gave the room once last once over. “Okaaaay…”

“Stop making missions more difficult. Not everything has to end with an explosion!”

“We’re spies, isn’t that what we do in movies?”

“Ugh… just get back here! I’m hungry.”

“We can’t eat together Reol. Hallway check.”

“Clear. Go now. And I know…”

She quickly escaped the building and walked down the road, Reol had already taken the van to their safe zone. “We’ll have dinner together tonight. End transmission.”

“Okay!” He cut off communication.

She smirked. Ever since the mentioning of Agent 707, Reol had seemed to perk up. Even if he had this hidden rivalry towards him, he was always bad at hiding his fondness for the Agent. Jester chuckled; Reol was like an angry gerbil. Truthfully, despite her vendetta towards The Agency, she was excited to see Vandy again. Thinking of him reminded her of the first mission they had worked together…

**~*~ Golden Ballroom. Wales, England. ~*~ 7 Years Ago ~*~**

Agent 311 looked around and sighed into her glass. Where the hell was the target? They had been mingling for nearly three hours. “That’s fifteen times.” She glanced over at Vanderwood as he brought her some food. Once again she sighed. “Sixteen times.” He said as he rolled his eyes. “Look, if you keep sighing like that you’re going to start making me do it.”

“The target isn’t here.” She frowned. “And did you really have to wear a leopard print shirt? You look tacky!”

“Tacky? Says the woman wearing a red dress with red hair. It clashes!”

“Your tech is wearing red with red!”

“That weirdo? Don’t remind me. He is such a slob!” He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and shook his head. “He gives me fucking headaches.”

“Maybe you should teach him better. A handler is supposed to-“

Vanderwood gave her a harsh look. “Whatever, let’s just get on with it.”

311 narrowed her eyes. Why was he always so kind to _that_ Agent? The Agency didn’t like these acts of weakness from handlers, she knew she should report him… well he was still new, there was no reason to go that far. “You need to act better.” She dropped the subject. “You’re acting like a child!”

“Says the child.”

She glared at him. “Shut up!”

“Oh real mature. You snap at people like the little kid that you are.”

Vanderwood was only older by two years, and was legally adult in some countries (18), but 311 had been in The Agency for nearly fourteen years. She had a leg up on him. _This bastard!_ She gripped her wine glass tighter. “Whatever. The target isn’t here. Let’s call it.”

“I can’t believe they paired me with a kid.” He mumbled.

311 opened her mouth but stopped. “Wait. Target just walked into the building.” She put her glass down and smiled sweetly.

He kept his gaze on her so not to look suspicious and nodded.

“He brought his mistress. She likes to dance. Agent,” she glanced at him, “get the bug ready. Take me to the dance floor and let’s start making small talk. Plan A. I’m going to act like I’m in pain and ask for assistance from her.”

“Alright. Let’s get closer.”

“Affirmative.” She put her arm through his and giggled. “James, can’t we dance?”

Vanderwood grinned. “Well, if we must.” He took her by the hand and slowly they danced. “Dance better.” He mumbled.

She squeezed his hand tightly making sure to dig her nails into his skin all while keeping her demeanor angelic. After a few moments, their target brought his mistress to the dance floor. 311 looked over. “Oh!” Her eyes sparkled as she looked over at the mistress. “Oh my gosh! You’re so beautiful! Isn’t she James?”

“Y-Yes I agree.” He smiled meekly. “But you are more beautiful.”

“Oh stahp!” She giggled. “I’m so sorry to butt in. I just, when I saw you, I was floored. You’re like a princess.”

“Why thank you.” The mistress grinned. “You look beautiful yourself. Your boyfriend is so handsome.”

“He is! Say thank you love!”

“Haha thank you.”

They continued the flattering each other and soon they were invited to sit with them at the VIP. She had to admit she was impressed on how Vanderwood could just switch his annoying personality so quickly. She thought he was nothing but an ass but when it came to work, he took it seriously. Good, that is how it should be. Thanks to his professionalism, they were able to destroy someone’s life very easily. However… he didn’t seem all that happy when they had. At that time, he was too soft.

**~*~ Present Day ~*~**

Reol smiled as Jester entered the van. “Well,” he leaned back, “I’ve been weeding through his stuff and there isn’t much but we do have some more files.” Jester opened her bag and handed him the photos and file of the guest list. “I can’t believe it. I heard you mumbling but I had to see it for myself.” He shook his head. “I’ll run the addresses but I don’t think they’re active.”

“Probably fakes. The only King Pin member who isn’t missing is Belladonna, or rather Nia. Yet.”

“Yeah she’s still active but the last ping of her activity was in France. I’ll look in the deep web for anything but I doubt she’s here.”

“Good work.” She stretched. “I’m going to go back to the apartment. Hack into the hotel down the street and get yourself a room.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, wear your female disguise and leave in a few days as a male. We don’t want them to track you.”

“Alright. Thanks.” He handed her a bag of skittles. “Saw this at a vending machine.”

“Did you take all the yellows?”

“Mmhmm. The rest is for you.” He rubbed his temples. “It hurts.”

She massaged his neck and sighed. “Migraine?”

“Yeah… My leg hurts too.”

“Take a rest. Put in defense 002 to keep Agent 707’s defenses at bay.”

“Okay. I’ll just take a nap for an hour.”

“Good. Move over, I’ll drive.” She pulled off her wig and the cap holding back her red hair. She took out the brown contacts and tossed them outside the window. Reol curled up into the passenger chair and held his head. She reached out to pat his shoulder but stopped herself. For now she’d just focus on getting him his hotel room.

One member has been infiltrated.   
Five more to go.

**Bonus Flashback:**   
**Reol ~*~ Golden Ballroom, Wales, England ~*~ Inside Guest House #03**

It hurts. His pinky finger still hurts. Agent 404 hissed as he typed rapidly on his computer trying to work not only this case but four more. If 311 finds out he’s struggling… 404 cringed and felt panic starting to creep up his neck. He was with Agent 707 who was sitting directly next to him. He did everything in his power to fight a panic attack in fear of 707 reporting him to the handlers. They had only just met today what if he was like Agent 112… He shuddered and felt his eyes water.

707 leaned back and yawned. “This is pretty boring.” 404 said nothing and just kept typing. “Did you have dinner?” 404 glanced at him before looking back at his screen. “Hello?”

“N…no.” He mumbled.

“Hm? No? Well I have something for us.” He got up and dug through his bag. “Ta-da!! Honey Budda Chips and PHD Pepper!”

404 looked over at him. “Th…that…that’s not dinner.”

“It most certainly is! The chips have the equivalent calories of two servings of pasta primavera! It just doesn’t have the nutrients.”

404 felt his stomach rumble at the word pasta primavera. It _had_ been a few days since he ate. “Okay.” 707 smiled and opened the bag for him. 404 sympathetically smiled and took a bite. “Oh!” Hey, it was actually pretty good.

“It truly is the snack food of the gods!” 707 hugged himself tightly. “My taste buds are on a journey to serendipity!”

“It’s good…………. Thanks.”

“No problem. Drink your soda! It’s good for you!”

404’s lip twitched. “No. It’s bad for you. They say these foods are—that they…are bad for you.”

“Not for hackers like us! They keep you going and going and going.” 707 leaned over 404’s chair. “Wow, that’s a lot of work. Are you really multi-tasking that much?”

“Of course.” It was a lie. 404 was known for having poor focus. No matter how hard he tried, he could never be what The Agency wanted. With 311’s… _motivations_ , he was able to do better but even then, his mind just couldn’t keep up with everything. He knew 707 was able to. He glared down at his hands. This agent had just joined his branch and already he was being praised to high heaven.

“How long have you been working for them?”

“I was born there.” He said with pride.

707’s fingers twitched. “Wh-what?”

“Yes. I was Project 01, the first and only child raised by The Agency from birth.” _Seven’s just some stupid outsider._ “They’ve been training me since I could walk.”

He felt 707’s hand pat him on his head. He mumbled something but he didn’t catch it. “That’s…” 707 sat back down in his chair. “That’s um… that’s cool.”

“Why are you looking so sad?” He glared before perking up. “Ah, you’re jealous huh.”

“I… I’m not.” Seven smiled. “Here, let me see some of those. Might as well get this done faster. Link your computer.”

404 looked at him in shock. “You… want to help? Are you sabotaging me?!”

“Of course not. It’s pretty dead right now; I just want to do something.”

He knew if he didn’t get any progress done today he’d feel _her_ wrath. Still, techs don’t help techs. He hated how good Agent 707 was at his work but he hated being punished more. “Fine.” This mission was the beginnings of a quiet rivalry that only Reol recognized. But, it also started a hidden admiration and need to be acknowledged by the Agent.

If he could, he would contact Seven and tell him he was okay. Still, it was possible 707 didn’t even remember him. He probably hated him. Maybe he was glad Reol had ‘died’. But 707 had been nice to him when they worked together. He just wanted to talk him. Just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... I'm shipping Reol and Seven. Reol was going to be a super minor character but not anymore. We'll see what happens haha! Also holy shit this episode took forever to get out. I'm only 98% liking it. The flow feels off.


	3. A Game of Chess

**Day 1: 1300 hrs ~ Reol ~**

He had done as instructed, get a hotel room disguised as a woman and take a much needed break. It was so nice to sleep on a plush bed in an air conditioned room. It had been so long since he had a room to himself. Much less than a room with a TV. He decided that he would gawk over that later since his headache was threatening to make his head explode. For now, he set up his computer and typed in his code. It would at least keep his connection but if Seven updated again? He’d be in trouble.

He could see Jester talking with the group so at least that told him she got back into the apartment okay. With the distance from the hotel to the apartment, he wouldn’t be able to see Morse code signals. Maybe smoke signals? Or perhaps he’d by them burner phones. Jester was his only family left. He knew their mission was important but sometimes he wondered why they even bothered. He was driven with revenge like Jester, that much was true, but he also just wanted to finally stop running.

He hiccupped and felt himself about to vomit. He’d think about things later. After making sure everything was in the clear he finally collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

~*~

When he awoke, he felt a surge of excitement and immediately turned on the TV so he could flip through the channels. He just had to tell Jester just how cool this was. But, from what he could see on his computer, she was busy talking to the RFA. Jester was playing the role of a kindhearted, proper, delicate woman. He felt a little bad that she had to keep up the act even when she was in the apartment since 707 had eyes on her. He was so jealous of them. They had what was called real friendship. Right? They were always joking, laughing, and having this comradery. The Agency didn’t allow relationships like that. Especially not between handlers and their techs.

He landed on some TV drama and looked back at his computer. He wanted to have those funny and pointless conversations. “Why didn’t you text me!” The girl on the TV cried. Reol glued his eyes to the TV and had the sudden realization that this was the much talked about K-drama on all the blog sites. This is what people liked? He didn’t get it, but he wanted to like what regular people liked. He glanced at his computer and read the chat as Jester played her part. They seemed to really like her.

He grimaced.

Jester wasn’t a bad person, _anymore_ , but she certainly wasn’t this sweet proper lady. He hated seeing her like this because… well she never could be like that. Certainly that annoyed him, but what annoyed him more was that _she_ got to talk to 707 and _he_ didn’t. He hated him. Seven was always funny in his chats and back when they worked together he was always kind and laid back which was just infuriating.

He dragged his teeth over his lower lip and opened an online chess game. Maybe…maybe they could talk too. He wouldn’t be breaking the rules too badly if he just played a little game. And… Jester surely wouldn’t get mad if he accidently was playing a game with 707. It was just a huge coincidence, that’s all.

He encrypted the game and sent a link to the game to 707’s DM’s through the RFA chat.

> **To 707:** Hi! I know you’re really smart and talented! I was wondering if you wanted to play a little chess match with me~ Here’s the game link! Oh! Please don’t tell the others in the chatroom I don’t want to be teased if I lose heheh.

He made it look like Jester, or M.C. rather, was playing with him. She wouldn’t be able to see the link so he was safe from a scolding. All he had to do was hope that 707 would never bring it up to her. He looked at the chat waiting for him to notice.

> **707:** To be honest,  
>  **707:** I came to procrastinate because I couldn’t focus on work  
>  **707:** Why can’t I focus???
> 
> **M.C.:** Perhaps it’s my sudden joining?
> 
> **707:** That’s true!  
>  **707:** You’re like mystery!  
>  **707:** You own a funny little flower shop and yet your accounts are seriously encrypted.
> 
> **M.C.:** Oh hehe!  
>  **M.C.:** Since I deal with my business on my own, I just want to keep everything in order ❀ 🌼🌸
> 
> **707:** That’s true!

Reol bit his nail. He hoped that 707 really bought that. Faking the documents for her owning Wormwood was easy enough but Jester had ordered him to blackmail the owners should anyone go to “visit” her at work. He didn’t like blackmailing innocent people but… But destroying the Kingpin and getting revenge was more important.

> **707:** Whoops! One moment!

Reol perked up.

> **From 707:** Sure! Why not! But be prepared to lose!

His heart sped up as excitement and anxiety rushed through his body. He was playing white, 707 was playing black. Reol went first. The computer spoke his moves.

“Pawn to D 3. . . H.”

In the corner of the chessboard was a letter and number system associated with each square. He liked this game because he could use it to send 707 a message. His palms were sweating in fear of what he was doing; he didn’t even know why he was doing this. This was dangerous. If Vanderwood sees 707 playing this game, he’d know that Reol was alive. It would put Jester in jeopardy. Having a rogue handler was really bad. But having a handler and their tech with them? That’s a kill on site order waiting to happen.

“Knight to C 6 . . . S” 707 had made his move.

“Pawn to E 3. . . I”

“Knight to E 5 . . . 2”

“Pawn to E 4 . . . A”

Seven was playing to win while Reol was shaking as he sent his message. He bit his nails, tearing them off and making them jagged, as he typed his moves. Once the message was written Reol quit the game and started scrambling his signal. The computer read out Seven’s message.

“God…Seven…says: S 2 5 Q C 3 A H P V I Z Y . . . No message detected.”

“Jester…says: H I A L I E V E C P 4 0 W J 4. . . Message detected . . . Hi. . . Alive. . .”

Reol knew the computer wouldn’t read the numbers but he hoped Seven would realize what he was trying to say. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t know if he did or not since ‘Jester’ asked him to not say anything. He let out a low breath and rubbed his face. He was beginning to regret doing that. He just put him and Jester in complete jeopardy.

…

_Oh god… I just put us in such hot water…_ Reol covered his mouth and fell to his knees. “Oh my god… no…no… what have I done?” He gripped his head and pulled at his hair harshly. “F-failure! Idiot! Useless! That’s why they wanted you dead!” He shook his head and closed his eyes. No… no do as Jester said… He leaned against the bed and took slow deep breaths. _Things are different, things are different now._ Though this was bad he just……. Things are different.

His computer made a noise snapping him out of his mediation. Seven was back in the chat laughing with Jester, er M.C. From what he could tell, Seven was acting pretty normal. Maybe he didn’t understand? Well… that would be okay. Still, he couldn’t help but notice how disappointed he felt.

The two talked back and forth about silly things and how mysterious she was. They were a little… flirty. Reol furrowed his brow. Jester was really laying it on thick. Surely, this was for the mission. She wasn’t trying to – “What am I thinking?” He chuckled to himself. “Focus, she would never like a guy like him. She’s too…” he looked around. “M-Mean.” He whispered and flinched. He half expected her to jump out and throw a pillow at him.

> **M.C.** : I was hoping that we could dance under the moonlight hehe!

Ah! So it seemed he would have to tail that Zen guy.

> **M.C.:** And then I can enjoy some aged wine.

A-and she’s going to tail the Han man? Should they separate like this? He wanted to send some signals but the hotel room he was faced away from the apartment. Well if that’s what she wanted then he’d just follow her lead. He glanced at the TV and sighed, he just couldn’t understand the drama. He had a few hours to get ready before he had to tail Zen so for now he’d just a few episodes.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Reol looked around the studio and glanced at himself in the mirror. He had dressed as a woman again hoping that it would be enough to catch the flirts eyes. If he could find some pressure points he’d call this a win. The team of stage actors moved along with the music with Zen standing in the front. According to what he could find on the internet, Zen was playing as the leads best friend who was the token bad boy.

Reol sighed and put his attention back on the dance class he signed up for. “Ladies in the back! Keep your focus!” The girls giggled. Reol wiped his brow and tied his wig into a ponytail. Dancing was hard, he already felt exhausted. He could barely keep up.

“U-um.” The girl next to him tapped his shoulder. “Are you okay ma’am?”

Reol nodded. “Y-yes.” His voice was dry. The room was starting to wobble. “No…” He fell to the floor. Ow, it hurt. He laughed and stood up. “It’s okay! I’m fine!” He started moving with the music flawlessly. The target ran over and said something to him but he couldn’t catch it over the music. “What?” Zen moved his mouth. “What!? What are you saying!?” There was a loud bang. A cat suddenly barged into the room and jumped into the air lodging its claws into the back of his head. It hurt. It really hurt!

“Gah!” He opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling, the dance instructor was looking down at him.

“Are you okay ma’am?”

Reol touched his head and was grateful that he had the forethought to glue down his wig. “Y-yes.” He whispered.

“Here.” The target! “I got you some water.” Zen smiled.

Reol slowly sat up and felt a cold rag fall into his lap. He took the water and nodded in thanks.

“Do you have someone who can take you home?”

Reol shook his head as he drank greedily. He didn’t realize how dehydrated he was.

“Where are you staying at?” Zen crouched down. A few girls looked at each other.

Reol shook his head as he tilted his head back and downed the rest of the water. “Ah… what of it? I’ll be fine.” He spoke as softly as he could.

“You’re running a fever.”

“That’s fine. I’ll manage.”

The instructor shook her head and stepped in. “I’ll take her home. You still look a little unfocused so why don’t you sit here and rest. I’ll finish the class and then take you home.”

“Okay.” _I better slip out before the class is over._ “Thank you.”

The others went back to their respective spots. The dance class moved with the actor’s music. It seemed this play wasn’t popular enough that they could rent their own studio. Zen glanced back and Reol and waved. Reol waved back and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and draped the cold cloth on the back of his neck. It felt relieving. Maybe he was starting to get sick again.

The two groups danced for another ten minutes before taking a quick five-minute break. Reol adjusted his pants and slowly stood up. The target jogged over to him. “You okay?” Zen held out his hand.

Reol took it and nodded. “Yes, I guess dancing is my forte.” He glanced at the mirror and was happy to see his disguise had not been compromised. “I feel bad that I passed out. I hear you’re an upcoming actor.”

“Oh heh, don’t worry about that. My stage name is Zen.”

“Good to meet you Zen. I’m Eun Ae, not that it matters.” He smiled. “I am never coming back here again.”

“If you love dancing you should keep at it. Just… take it easy next time.”

“Mmm… do you love to dance Zen?”

“I do. I love acting. I’m hoping to continue advancing my career.” He grinned.

Reol side-eyed him. “Hoping to be the main lead one day?”

“Haha! Of course, but I also want to work on television and maybe even a movie.”

“I see.” _How far would you go for that?_ “Your parents must be so proud.”

Zen hesitated. “Y…sure.”

Pressure point? Reol turned his head away and covered his mouth to hide the smirk. “You’re so lucky. I told my parents I wanted to be a dancer and they laughed at me.” He looked back at Zen and smiled. “Oops, sorry. I shouldn’t be saying anything.”

Zen smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Reol hoped he was working his manipulation skills. Damn, if this were Jester she’d already have loads of info to work with. He continued. “I’m just happy to see others getting to follow their dreams with the acceptance of their parents. I…” he wracked his brain for a lie and smiled, “I teach my students how important it is to support your friends. I am so sor-“

“Hi Zen!” Two girls walked up. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt, we just were wondering if we could get your autograph.”

Reol smiled and walked off. Surely what he said would plant some seeds. He had a pressure point. He would’ve wanted to get more information but with these girls distracting him he could, hopefully, find Zen’s phone and bug it. He took a sip of water at the fountain and looked around before slipping into the men’s locker room. The lights had been turned off so luckily, if anyone walked in, he’d have time to hide.

With his pocket flashlight, he searched through the duffel bags and sifted through their wallets. The temptation to steal some money was strong but he decided against it. All he wanted was the ID’s to identify Zen. It only took a minute but he finally found Zen’s, aka Hyun Ryu’s, bag. He found the phone and pulled the tracker out from his sock. Carefully he pulled off the case and opened the back of the phone. He removed the battery and pushed the thin tracking device into the slot with the SIM card. He pressed the battery back in place and by the power of some god it went without a hitch.

He slipped back into the dance studio and looked around. It didn’t seem like anyone noticed he was gone. “Miss Eun Ae!” The instructor ran up to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just went to get more water.”

She eyed him for a moment before nodding. “We’re going to dance again for another ten minutes, then I’ll take you home. You’re still wobbling and you still look a little out of it so please, take a rest.”

Reol nodded and started to walk away.

“Oh, and Miss Eun Ae…” Reol glanced back. “…I hope to see you at the class again.”

Reol turned back and smiled. “Of course.” He made his way back to the bench and sat down. He needed to get out of here soon; people were really starting to suspect him. He waited for each dance group to dance to the most rigorous part before sprinting out of the studio. The fresh air hit him like a wall. He pressed his hand to his forehead and swayed. “Be strong.” He mumbled to himself and clutched his wrist.

_Well… I didn’t accomplish much but I was able to get a pressure point. So that’s_ – “Hey!” Reol slowly turned so not to topple over, and saw the target running towards him. “You suddenly left. I was worried.”

Reol smiled, _this could be my chance_! “Oh… sorry. I just didn’t want to bother the instructor.” He pulled his hair out of the pony tail. Jester taught him this. She said it looked rather coy to run your fingers through your hair. He did just that. “Thank you for worrying Mr. Zen.”

“Let me walk you back, it’s really late out.”

Reol pretended to think for a moment. “Well… I guess it’s okay. Do you have everything you need Mr. Zen? Or are you coming back?”

“I’ll come back, you look about ready to collapse.”

Reol frowned. He didn’t feel that bad, did he really look so terrible? “O-Okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck and did notice he was oddly warm. Perhaps they’ve been running around too much. Last week they infiltrated a military base, then two days later they tailed some goons to get info on the ballroom, then they had to change safe houses… the thought of it made him exhausted.

“Whoah there! You almost fell again!”

“Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” He rubbed his forehead. The last thing he wanted was to get another migraine. “I thought dancing would make me stronger but I guess-“

“It’s okay!” Zen looked into his face and grinned. “You’ve just worked yourself too hard. Next time I bet you’ll be a dancing queen!”

Reol smiled as kindly as he could. “Thank you Mr. Zen.”

“You can just call me Zen.”

“Heh. If only you weren’t famous. I’d be given you my number and be asking for a date.” Reol bit the inside of his cheek to hide the growing smirk. _That was pretty cunning of me! Hopefully he’ll take the bait._

He slightly blushed as a prideful smile sneaked onto his face. “Really now. Being famous is a deal breaker for you?”

“Well it’s because… I think people would think I faked all of this.” Reol recalled the glances the girls were giving each other. Passing out had gained Zen’s attention so he didn’t blame some of the girls thinking he was playing it up. 

Zen chuckled. “I don’t think you did. With how pale you look? Actually… are you sure you’re alright?”

Reol arched a brow and lifted his pocket mirror. “Y-Yeah.” A rush of heat ran up his body. “Urgh.” He covered his mouth. _No dammit! You’re supposed to get the flirts attention. Do. Not. Barf!_ “I! I gotta go!” He spun around and sprinted away despite the world swaying in his vision.

“Ah! Wait!”

Reol ran faster and winced as his bum leg started to sear in pain. It nearly knocked the wind out of him, but he didn’t stop. He was just about near the hotel when a hand grabbed his arm. It was that Hyun guy! “Le-“

“Are you crazy!?” Zen’s merlot eyes were wide in terror. “You ran into traffic!”

“Wha? I did!?” The world had been spinning so much he didn’t even notice. “S-sorry.”

“Do you have someone who can take care of you?”

_Well just Jester._ “Y-Yes.”

“Where?”

He panicked. “Th-Th-The apartments on 34th street. I can get there on my own.”

Zen shook his head. “Let me at least hail you a cab. Sit, sit.” He pulled out his phone. Reol tensed. _W-Wait_ , that’s not the phone he bugged. “Okay, I booked one. It’ll be here in two minutes.”

“Ni…nice phone.”

“Oh thanks!”

Reol bit his nail. What the hell? “I-I bet an actor like you has a lot of phones.”

“Hmm? Oh haha no. Not me. Just the one.”

“Then what-“ He stopped himself. “Then… uhm… nothing.” He turned away and gritted his teeth. _What the hell!? WHAT THE HELL!? The bag was Ryu’s! It was! Then how… how!? Why was there two phones?!_

“There it is. Hey, Eun. Will you give me your number? I want to make sure you get back safely.”

Reol perked up. “U-Uh sure.” He handed him his phone. Zen smiled and texted him before helping Reol into the cab.

“Text me when you get home!” Zen patted the top of the cab once the door was closed.

Reol watched carefully as Zen disappeared into the distance. Once they turned, he patted the back of the driver’s seat. “Hey, let me off here.”

“Um but this-“

“I know.” Once the car came to a crawl, Reol jumped out and wobbled over to a bench to catch his breath. After a moment’s rest, he made his way back to the hotel. “What a bust.” He muttered before collapsing over a bush and vomiting. “Fuck.” He wiped his mouth and gritted his teeth. “How did I fail so terribly?”

**~*~ ~*~ Jester: C &R Company: 0020 hrs ~*~ ~*~**

Jester pressed her back to the wall and eyed the security guard. He swung his keys and whistled before sitting down on the couch. She smirked and adjusted her face mask before carefully pulling herself up towards the vent. She wiggled herself in and huffed before army crawling her way through. The office was just a few vents away but it was also really dusty. She pinched her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Sneeze avoided.

Wiggling her way down she peered through the vents and shook her head at the office desks. What a bore. Doing things like this was much more fun. Her phone vibrated against her hip. She’d look at it later. After a bit of wriggling she finally made it to Han’s office. Carefully she pulled open the vent and reached her pocket and produced three metal balls.

These were invented by Reol, it sensed for any trackers and infrared lasers…. Well it worked 30% of the time. Reol wasn’t what you would call a successful inventor. She tossed one in, it spun and then stopped. She tossed another. Nothing. Then another. Nothing. The room was clear, surprisingly. She tied the vent cover with a drawstring and slowly lowered it to the ground where it landed with a soft _tmp_. She carefully started to lower onto the ground and looked around excitedly. It wasn’t everyday she got to break into a CEO’s office.

Carefully, she walked towards his desk and began searching through his drawers. She turned on her pocket flashlight and stuck it between her lips biting lightly on the metal. _Ugh, come on… give me something! Surely the Kim kid won’t be our only lead!_ She pulled at a drawer and smiled. It was locked. Swiftly she knelt down and stuck the pins into the keyhole. “Mmmngh!” She grunted. This lock was more complicated then she thought. “Mmm on!” She grumbled. _Clink!_ She yanked the flashlight out of her mouth. “Shit!” She angrily whispered. “Piece of shit.” She discarded the broken pick and wiped her brow. God it was hot in here. She shook the mouse and typed into the computer. Quickly she dug into her pockets for Reol’s USB and stuck it in.

“Come on… work…”

Just as the USB light turned on the doors burst open. “FREEZE! Hands in the air! Now!” Three security guards burst one. One had a gun the others stun guns.

Jester yanked the USB out and backed up.

“HANDS! NOW!”

Jester slowly raised one hand then the other.

“GET ON YOUR KNEES! ON YOUR KNEES!”

She carefully bent her gloved fingers and gently pulled out a strange vile.

“GET ON YOUR KNEES!”

With one swift motion, she threw the vile down. Smoke exploded into the room. Jester dodge rolled across the floor. Just in time too as the stun gun clicked. She jumped onto Han’s desk and jumped off. Her hands gripped the edges of the vent and swiftly she pulled herself up.

BANG!

“Guh!” Jester covered her head as a bullet whipped past her face. She crawled as fast as she could.

BANG! BANG!

“TSK!” Hot metal dug into the palm of her hand. “F-Fuck!” She crawled and reached the first vent cover. With her good hand, she punched the vent open. With all her might, she threw herself forward and tumbled onto the ground.

“There she is!”

Jester whipped her head back to see three more guards running towards her. She sprinted forward for the exit door.

“Don’t let her get away!!”

She pushed harshly against the door. “Ugh!” Locked!? With all her might she thrusted her leg forward and kicked it. The metal door wouldn’t budge. Before she could turn and run someone tackled her to the floor. “UGH!”

“Got her!” A the female guard yelled. “That’s enough from you!”

Jester gritted her teeth and jabbed her elbow into the woman’s stomach.

“Guh!” For a split second the woman loosened her grip. Jester used this to her advantage and broke away. The other guards started to rush her, with a sweep of her leg she managed to trip one. She rolled back and gripped her the hand with the bullet lodged inside. “Not today.” She mumbled. “Not like this.” Before they had a chance to recover, she sprinted down the hall and crashed through the glass door. Honestly, she didn’t see it. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the elevator. The doors calmly opened on the first push. As the guards followed her, she reached up and punched the ceiling. The elevator shafts door flung open and with all her might, she grabbed the edges and pulled herself up. She gritted her teeth as pain shot through her hand.

_I’ve grown weak._

“Don’t! Don’t let her get away!!”

Jester gripped the ladder and kicked the shafts door closed.

“ARGH!” A man yelled as the metal door smashed his fingers. “G-GAH!”

“Shit! Sir his fingers!”

“C-Call a medic!”

Without remorse, she climbed down the ladder. She hooked her boots against the railing and gripped the sides. She winced as she started sliding down the ladder. She was leaving a trail of blood but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t in the system.

She had to have gone down five floors and she was nowhere near the end. By the time she gets there the cops will have surrounded the place. She bit her lip and looked at the elevator doors. It would be a challenge but she could jump over and force them open. And that’s what she did. She almost fell to her death but she managed to keep her grip. Pressing her body flat against the door, she dug her hands inside the cracks of the door. Now all-

The elevator groaned.

“Fuc-“She dug her hands in harder and grunted as she forced them open. “Cooomeee oooonnn!” The elevator was starting to lower. It would kill her, she was fit but not enough to slide comfortable between an elevator and its doors. The doors started to give and slowly they began pulling open. She slipped her body through and gasped as the elevator sped past her by just a hair. She wiped her brow. “God… God!” She pounded her fist into the ground and quickly stood up. There was no time to rest, she wasn’t out of the woods yet.

With a slight hobble she managed to make her way to a window. She could see police cars surrounding the entire building. “Dammit!” She quickly pulled out her phone. Reol had called her four hours ago, the buzz must have been from the RFA chat. Quickly she pressed the callback button.

The phone rang.

Rang

Rang

Voicemail.

“Fuck!” She pressed it again.

…  
…  
…  
…

“H-hello…” Reol groaned.

“Code red!”

He gasped. “W-What!? W-Where!” He started coughing.

“C&R! Surrounded by police!”

“A-Ah! O-Okay! I’m moving! D-D-Diversion! I’ll set up a diversion!”

“Calm down Reol!” She said in a panic. She looked around and slipped into an empty office room. She couldn’t be out in the open like this. “J-Just calm down.”

“I-I’ll be right there! Ugh!” She could hear him stumbling and gasping. Suddenly there was a door slamming on his end. “A-Ah elevator maintenance. H-Hold on!”

“Watch your knee! Be careful on the stairs!” She felt panic creeping up her neck. “Dammit.”

“I am!” There was a long moment of silence save for Reol’s labored breathing. He sounded worse than usual. “U-h. G-Guh!” There was a strange thudding noise. “A-Almost there.”

“Reol?”

“I’m fah-fine!” He was panting. “I… I can’t… I can’t…”

She saw red. “Agent 404!!”

“Y-Yes?!”

“Get a grip and work or else I’ll drown you in your own blood!” Her words were biting. She heard Reol choke. “MOVE!”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” He choked on his words. After a minute of silence she heard a car revving. “H-Hot wired a car.”

“W-Wait. Don’t start a chase. I’m going to get out and you pick me up.”

“Understood. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up.

Jester wiped her brow and chewed on her bottom lip. She tapped her foot impatiently as she planned an escape route. For some reason the emergency doors were locked. “…Why? Who does that?” She eyed the emergency light and snapped her fingers. With a sudden burst of energy, she rushed towards the fire alarm and yanked down the handle. The alarm screamed out as the sprinklers dosed everything in water. There was a click in the distance, the emergency doors! They had opened!

Her shoes slipped harshly against the polished cement floors but luckily she kept her balance. Within a few minutes she had reached the bottom panting and wheezing. She ran out into a courtyard and heard someone yell “There!”

“PERSIMMON!!!” She heard Reol screaming. Without even thinking she ran towards his voice. Reol waved his hand into the air as he rolled down the passengers window and gripped the wheel tightly.

“STOP! POLICE! STOP! WE’LL SHOOT!”

“This is Han Jumin!” A voice spoke over one of the police speakers. “Stop this immediately. Turn yourself in and-“

Jester jumped through the window. “DRIVE!”

“OPEN FIRE!”

Reol slammed his foot on the gas. Bullets hailed throughout the air. One managed to zip by their faces. “D-Damn! What the hell!?” Jester reached into her pocket and pulled out her gun. “Come on!!”

“J-Jester please! Don’t!”

“Shut up!!!” She cocked the gun and started firing. “I’m not even aiming at them!”

“B-But-“

“Shut up and drive!!”

Reol gritted his teeth and drove towards the highway. “J-J-Jes-“ He saw a string of police cars following after them. “JESTER!”

“Maneuvar 211!!! NOW!!!” She screamed.

“Y-Yes!” He smashed through the barricade and started driving against traffic. “Hah!” His head lulled.

“What’s wrong!?”

“I… dizzy…”

“REOL!” She screeched. “NOW’S NOT THE TIME!”

“My head…”

“SEMI!”

He snapped his head up and swiftly turned the wheel. “I-I’m sorry!” He looked panicked. “A-Ah! A lake! Jester we should-“

“Y-yes!” They both kicked their doors opened. Two cars smashed into it ripping it off the hinges.

“I-I’m going for it!”

“Okay! Reol! Please live!” She tugged on her seatbelt.

“You too!”

A cacophony of metal on metal screeched through their ears. She could feel the car around them starting to enclose. Suddenly the far flew into the air and was nose diving into the lake. Reol held the wheel tightly, Jester braced for impact. With a loud splash the car sank into the water and rapidly started to fill with water sinking rapidly with every second. Reol and Jester quickly reached down and clicked the buckle. By the time they were free they were already underwater. Reol struggled to stay awake, his vision was starting to blackout. The shock of the ice cold water sent his nerves alight and instantly he felt as if he wasn’t going to make it. Before his body could give up, he felt Jesters arms pull him up. He was on the verge of passing out but he did everything he could to help her.

Jester pulled them to shore and gasped for air. “C-Come on…” She gasped and dragged his body into the woods. “Yo-You’re okay.”

Reol shook his head. “It… It hurts!”

“I know.” She tried to calm him down. “I know… L-Let’s go to the hotel.”

“That’s miles away Jester!”

“I know! We can make it!” She heard the sirens in the distance, a helicopter was whirring from the other direction. “Reol! Please!”

He gripped his head and nodded. “Y-Yes.” Jester helped him up and slung his arm over her shoulder.

“Good. Good.” She looked around frantically before she dragged him back towards the city.

After an hour of walking the two started to shiver. Reol was sputtering and more than once did he black out. Jester had to carry him on her back in order to keep them moving. She gritted her chattering teeth. “Reol. You still with me?”

He slightly nodded.

“Reol. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She felt him slump again. This was bad. He was going to die if they kept this up. She glanced around and spotted a seedy love motel. With a huff, she started to jog towards it. Her muscles spasmed at the sudden movement and her knees gave out. Both fell to the pavement with a loud thud. She winced and picked herself up before scrambling to Reol. He was still breathing, though just barely. With a panic she ran towards one of the rooms and tapped the window. Then she tapped again. Then banged against it. Nothing. It seemed this room was empty.

She made her way to the door and kicked it open. She winced at the exertion but ignored it. She pulled Reol towards room and put him on the bed. Quickly she grabbed a tattered chair and pressed it against the door to keep it closed. After undressing him, she grabbed all the blankets, which felt dusty, and wrapped him up. “Bath.” She hurried towards the bathroom and grunted as roaches scattered away. “Shit!” She couldn’t do anything about this, she had to warm up Reol.

The water was a strange brown at first, the pipes groaned and suddenly a burst of clear water started to flow out. It was at least warm. She yanked her top off and shivered at the feeling of cold air meeting her soaked tank. She pulled off her hat and felt her sopping wet hair tickle her freezing skin.

Once the bath was filled, she lifted Reol and untangled the blankets. She carefully placed his naked body into the water and slowly began pouring the warm water over his head. His good eye squeezed shut. Jester leaned against the dirty tub and opened his left eye. “Shit.” His glass eye was missing. It must’ve dislodged during the crash. She felt her hands tremble. “It’s okay Reol. I’ll get you a nice eye patch. I promise.” He didn’t react, but he was alive. She gently washed his body and made sure to keep him warm. For a moment she left and turned on the heater to as high as she could manage. The vents groaned and shook. Obviously, this place was still running as hot, dusty, air flowed in.

Once the room was hot enough she carried Reol’s limp body out of the tub and onto the closed toilet seat. She carefully dried him off and sneezed away from him. Her feet were numb as they soaked in her shoes. With a grunt she lifted him again and carefully put him in the bed. Once he was secured, she pulled off her clothing and sat in the tub. “God…” She covered her face. The water felt gross but she didn’t care at the moment. Her freezing body flinched at the warmth of the water and eventually she stopped shivering.

Satisfyingly warm, she wrapped a towel around herself and crawled into the bed with Reol. He had a pained look on his face. Jester propped herself on one elbow and gently touched his face. “Reol…” She muttered. “You look awful… Dammit.” She sat up and covered her face. “This is all my fault.” She clenched her jaw. “If I hadn’t suggested on splitting up…” She laid back down in defeat. She had gotten sloppy. She wanted results so badly she put both of their lives in danger. Reol must’ve struggled by himself in tailing Zen, and her? The whole thing was a bust. They almost died.

She chuckled. What if they had? Vanderwood would’ve laughed his ass off. She was making his job easier for him by doing stupid shit like this. She shook her head and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry… Reol.” She muttered. “I… I promised you…” She covered her face with her hands and frowned. “My god… I broke my promise Reol… I’m so sorry.”

Reol’s only response was his slow, guttural breathing. If he wasn’t sick before well then… he most certainly was now. She muttered I’m sorry until her throat was dry. Turning towards him, she held his hand tightly and closed her eyes. Tonight… was a disaster.

Mission failed.


	4. Twisting Thorns

**Day 2: 0400 hrs**

Reol slowly opened his eye and sat up. He was naked. He looked next to him to see Jester sleeping nude as well. His mind didn’t go to where most would. He knew right away what probably happened. Yesterday’s events don’t just casually disappear. He rubbed his arms and looked around the room. He grimaced as a roach ran across the floor. Disgusting.

He hesitated as he got out of the bed. He winced at the pain in his body. There was a rustle and slowly he could hear Jester wake up. “Reol?”

“Jester.”

“Thank god. You’re alive.”

_Barely_. “You too.”

“I… Reol I…” He didn’t turn to look at her. “I made a bad call.”

“It’s okay.”

She grabbed his shoulder. “It isn’t. I almost killed us. I got greedy and I-… I said awful things to you. I’m so sorry.”

Reol looked back and frowned. “I… I know that… It is my fault, I know it is. I bet one of my devices failed.” _Again._ “And I got nothing out of Zen! Just his real name and that he _maybe_ doesn’t like his family!”

“That’s a good start.” She muttered. He could tell she was upset about the lack of information; he was too. She pressed the blanket to her chest and closed her eyes. “… this has been an incredible loss. We – no _I_ – made a huge mistake and the results only led to our death. I…” She wanted to say she’d take punishment but… who was going to punish them? The Agency? Sure, they’d be happy to punish them with a knife to the throat. 

Reol sighed and touched his face. “It’s gone…” His hands ghosted over his eye.

“I… I’ll get you something.”

“A glass eye? Where the hell would we get more?”

She lowered her gaze. Reol sighed and shook his head. “…We should rest up and regroup. But… Jester, can we please get out of here. I feel like I’m going to catch something here.”

Jester quirked a smile and nodded. “Let’s regroup at the hotel. Should we…em… split up?”

He nodded. “I’ll go first. Ah, your phone.” He went to his clothes and found his still secured in its pocket. “Mine’s dead.” He went through her jeans. “Yours is oaky. At least _that_ invention worked.”

She said nothing and reached out her hand.

“Ah! Jester! Your hand!”

“It’s okay. The pain is doable. We’ll stich me up later.” She took the phone and scrolled through. “Ah… the chat.”

“This is bad. With what happened, I’m sure Seve-“

“Reol. Let’s talk shop later. I saw a roach crawl over the bed.”

The two burst into action and hurriedly got dressed. Reol left first, ten minutes later Jester followed.

~*~

When Jester walked into Reol’s room, she found him fast asleep. He had already showered again and changed into his sweats. She looked over his bruised and cut up body. She hadn’t noticed yesterday but there was some glass in his arm. Carefully she pulled it out and sighed.

With defeat in her steps, she took her shower and changed into his clothing. She got back into the bed next to him and opened up her phone. The case Reol had made for her was really amazing. It seemed to withstand anything, it still looked good as new.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh my god!!!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** There was nothing on the feed?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** No. The police are still looking for the perpetrator. One of my guard’s fingers were broken. Not only that, two of his fingers were sliced off.
> 
> **ZEN** : Holy shit…
> 
> **707:** I’m working on it.   
>  **707:** workingtofindpersonwhodidthis
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Was anything taken?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** No, the burglar didn’t make it that far. It seemed they didn’t know that my office had security.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I canjf beligrve thifjs!
> 
> **ZEN:** I saw the car chase on the news! Are they sure the persons didn’t die?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** They towed the car out of the water  
>  **Jumin Han:** There were no bodies.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I ajf   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** my hands  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** are shaking  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** im sry
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I am extremely shaken up too.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I saw the burglar shooting back. Were you okay Mr. Han?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes. I was some distance away. I didn’t see the burglar nor the driver.
> 
> **707:** The windows were extremely tinted. I can’t get a match on any of the traffic cams.
> 
> **ZEN:** This is so crazy…
> 
> **707:** The cameras in your office were bugged  
>  7 **07:** Whoever did this knew what they were doing
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Obviously they didn’t know about my security system.
> 
> **707:** True  
>  **707:** But they knew enough to not get caught.   
>  **707:** It was a woman you said?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes, and she took out three of my team members and managed to escape unnoticed. If she hadn’t pulled he fire alarm we may have caught her
> 
> **ZEN:** Why do you think she did?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The emergency exit only opens when the alarm goes off. The building was surrounded and she had a getaway. If the security had watched one of the ten exits, she would’ve been apprehended by now.
> 
> **707:** I really can’t find anything. The car that was used was stolen. I can’t see the driver
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ve calmed down  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** What could all this mean?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I am unsure.   
>  **Jumin Han:** We are looking into it now.
> 
> M.C. has entered the chat
> 
> **M.C.:** Jumin! I just heard! I’m so sorry!!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Thank you for your concern Madeline.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Were you safe last night Miss Chantel?
> 
> **M.C.:** Yes, I was with a friend for that bachelorette party
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I remember you telling us.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m so glad you’re okay!
> 
> **M.C.:** Forget about me! I’m flabbergasted by all of this. I saw it all on the news just now.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Me too… I was so scared when I saw Jumin and heard the police yelling

**Jumin Han:** The driver yelled Persimmon. I wonder why.

**~*~ Vanderwood ~*~**

Seven chewed on his straw as he typed rapidly. Persimmon. What could that mean? The door to his room unlocked. “Ugh!” Vanderwood. Seven didn’t even bother to look. He was too busy to play games right now. He could hear Vanderwood walk over and then grunt. He knew that Vanderwood already saw the news by now. “I just cleaned yesterday! Why is the house a mess!?” Seven didn’t answer, not that Vanderwood was expecting him too.

Vanderwood sat down in the chair across from him and narrowed his eyes. _It was her. It had to be. Who else would do this!?_ He closed his eyes. _Well… a lot of people. But… The way it was orchestrated… No no. It was too careless. Still, she’s probably getting desperate._ “Are you going to that Han guy’s company?”

“Yeah.” Seven said quickly. 

“Let me… go check on the woman.”

“Which one?”

“The new one.”

“Why?”

“To check on her.” He stood up and read over the chat. There she was… lying to all of them.

Seven slightly glanced back. “Why?”

Vanderwood narrowed his eyes. He didn’t really have a reason. “Curious is all.”

“… Fine. Maybe it’s for the best. Her shop is called Wormwood. I’ll text you the address. Now… I gotta focus.”

_Hmph, at least he’s taking this seriously. If I see her then what? Should I kill them on sight? If I go there, kill her, and then come back… 707 will know. Even if I cover everything up, he’ll figure it out._

He drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair. _Still, I’m curious as to why she chose the RFA as a target. What is he hiding,_ Vanderwood eyed Seven’s back, _that I’m not privy too?_

**~*~ Jester: 0900 hrs ~*~**

With a low grumble, Jester slowly awoke. She was still gripping the phone with her good hand and resting the other on the pillow. Beside her, Reol carefully pulled out the bullet. His eye was covered with a white eye patch, when did he get that? He raised the bullet and carefully placed it on the ashtray next to him. It clinked and rolled sideways creating blood red rings.

“Ow.” She mumbled.

Reol glanced up at her but said nothing. He disinfected her hand and pulled out a lighter. With a few clicks the flame burst forth. He raised his needle and rolled it into the flame. Jester looked away and buried her face into the pillow. The first jab nearly made her bite her tongue off. In and out, the needle and thread weaved through her hand. She clenched her good hand around the phone and squeezed her eyes shut. Reol moved fast but carefully. He hadn’t numbed her hand, she realized, and the pain was excruciating. This… was her punishment from yesterday. She accepted it.

“There.” She heard his scissors clip the thread. “It’s sewed. Ten stitches.”

“Ah…” She turned back to face him. Her face was as red as her hair, her eyes slightly wet from the pain of the surgery. “Thank you.”

Reol shrugged and put his supplies away. “… I lost connection to the server.”

“I know. I’m sure Agent 707 ran updates as soon as word got out of C&R.”

“It’s all over the news.”

“I’m sure.” She sat up and opened the chat. “We’ll have to lie low for now. You have blackmail Intel on the old couple right?”

“From Wormwood? Yeah…”

“I’m going today. I want you with me.”

“I still don’t feel well.”

“I know.” She got out of bed. “That’s why I want you with me. I need to monitor – erm – take care of you.”

Reol looked back. “… Yesterday you said-“

Jester snapped her head up. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean it Reol. I promised you, remember?”

He looked down at his hands and nodded. “Yes of course. Perhaps we should just put it behind us?”

She nodded. “I agree. Let’s focus up.”

Reol glanced at his computer. “Oh, I managed to loop you sleeping in your room. I think it’ll trick Sev- Agent 707.”

She grinned. “Quick work Reol. Very good. I’m going to the apartment soon to change up. I’ll meet you at Wormwood in three hours. Get a connection back in the chat by then.”

Reol’s more than normally pale face nodded. He looked exhausted, but honestly, she couldn’t worry about that right now. They may have failed yesterday’s missions but that didn’t mean total defeat. Seeing as there were no cops at their door she could figure that nothing had been turned up. After a few moments the two washed up and parted ways. 

**~*~ Wormwood ~*~**

Jester smiled as she tapped her nails on the table. “So, tell me again. Who came here?”

The old woman looked down. “A young man with brown hair.”

She grinned. “And~”

“He asked about you. But! We did as you said! We said you went out to the flower market. We even showed him the photos you sent us.”

Her grin widened. “Very good.” Her words were like fire. She looked like a devil holding a contract. “Now, you two be good little employees and go home.”

The husband clenched his fist. “But the sho-“

Jester raised her finger and winked. “Ah ah ah~ No talking back. We don’t want those little secrets to come out. Do we?”

They flinched.

“Now.” She leaned forward. Her red curls cascaded over her shoulders. “Go. Home.” She said sweetly.

They hesitated but ultimately did as she said. Jester put a hand to her mouth and chuckled. “Vandy Vandy Vandy~” She gently twirled her hair. “Look who’s being a little busy body.”

~*~

Reol slept quietly in the back room on top of a metal bench. He was running a fever and couldn’t eat, but ultimately he seemed to be doing okay. He had informed her of his visit with Zen and gave her his laptop to do background checks on him. She glanced up as a customer walked in and gracefully strode up to them.

“Welcome~” She said sweetly, though truthfully she was disappointed it wasn’t Vanderwood. Her gun pressed harshly against her leg, reminding her that she was ready for anything. “What might you be looking for?”

“Just some roses please.”

“Of course~” She glanced at her phone and smiled as the group frantically discussed. It seemed that there wasn’t a single bit of evidence save her blood. But even that didn’t turn up anything.

> **ZEN:** I can’t believe that happened.
> 
> **707:** Neither  
>  **707:** cani
> 
> **ZEN:** And nothing’s coming up?
> 
> **707:** no
> 
> **ZEN:** Man…
> 
> Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** They’re talking about it in my class  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You’re there with Jumin right Seven?
> 
> **707:** ya   
>  **707:** Going over feed  
>  **707:** Whoever hacked it did a hell of a job
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** So good you can’t even figure it out?
> 
> **707:** …
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Who is this woman?
> 
> **ZEN:** I know this is off topic, but yesterday I met a peculiar woman
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Could it be the same one!?!?!
> 
> **ZEN:** No  
>  **ZEN:** She was really kind and spunky haha  
>  **ZEN:** She was in our class and she was really sickly
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Huh? What was she doing there?
> 
> **ZEN:** I don’t know  
>  **ZEN:** But she was kind of  
>  **ZEN:** Fascinating I guess?   
>  **ZEN:** She even had a glass eye that was all these crazy colors.
> 
> **707:** What? That feels rare.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** >.>   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Did you just want to brag?
> 
> **ZEN:** No lol  
>  **ZEN:** I just found it weird.   
>  **ZEN:** Because she ran off and nearly got run over
> 
> **707:** wut?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** WHA!? HOW!?
> 
> **ZEN:** She was so dizzy she was ran straight into traffic
> 
> **707:** …   
>  **707:** Something is off
> 
> **ZEN:** ??
> 
> **707:** Just a gut feeling. I don’t know why
> 
> **ZEN:** Well I’m gonna text her today, see how’s she doing
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I feel like…   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** you told us all that…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** to brag…

Jester chuckled and tapped Reol’s cheek. He slowly opened his eye and stretched. “Time to update the connection.” She spoke quietly. He hummed and nodded. His black hair was ruffled and finally he had received some color back into this skin. He lazily rubbed his good eye before pulling the laptop onto his blanket. Jester went back to the front of the store and mingled with the clients.

He typed into the server and read through the chats. “Mmm…” He murmured as he blindly reached for his water. He barely brought the bottle to his lips when he choked.

> **From 707:** Hey… wanna play chess again?

His heart started to pick up again. O…O… Oh no… He had forgotten about their game of chess what with all the commotion yesterday. He typed a response only to delete it. He typed, then deleted it. This went on for several minutes until he finally settled on:

> **To 707:** but what about your work?

The response was immediate.

> **From 707:** I’m taking a break  
>  **From 707:** I want to talk to you

His fingers shook.

> **To 707:** We can talk in the chat :)
> 
> **From 707:** Privately
> 
> **To 707:** Okay

Reol bit his fingernail once he saw the link. No. Seven could be trying to track him. He shook his head and created his own encrypted link.

> **To 707** : I like playing white
> 
> **From 707:** .   
>  **From 707:** Sure, that’s fine

The game began. Reol glanced at the door and searched for Jester. She was operating the cash register. He tore off another nail and spat it on the floor. “Okay…” He whispered and angled himself so she couldn’t see his screen.

Reol shakily typed in his first move.

“Pawn to D 3. . . H.” The computer spoke. Reol frantically pressed the mute key. Once again he moved his pieces to say hello.

The game was changed to free roam, it basically meant they could move the king to say whatever they want. Reol hadn’t chosen that setting… did Seven? His heart was pounding wildly. Reol was white, Seven black.

> >>Hi, how is it going
> 
> **> > 404 **

Reol tore off another nail and slammed the computer shut. He gripped his neck and gasped. Jester walked in. “W-Whoah!” she closed the door to the back room. “Reol? What’s wrong!?”

“N-Nothing! I… I swallowed wrong!” He laughed nervously. She eyed him and nodded. “U-Uh hey! Ca-can I see your phone? I need to do updates.”

“Of course.” She handed it over before the door chimed. “Ugh, still not him. I’ll be back.” She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Reol frantically opened the RFA chat and looked at the text messages from Seven. He hastily deleted them and dug his teeth into his tongue. He slowly opened his laptop and mumbled curses under his breath. Seven was still in the chess game.

> **> > 404  
>  >> 404  
>  >> 404 **

He closed his eyes and moved the king around.

> >> What are you saying  
>  >> What does 404 mean
> 
> **> > You know  
>  >> I know you know**
> 
> >> Sorry I do not
> 
> **> > 404 if you are there please tell me**

Reol’s heart squeezed. He felt sick.

> >> Seriously what are you saying
> 
> **> > Okay that is all I had to say **

Reol wanted to type out that it was him.   
Before Seven could log off,

> >> Do you care what happened to that person   
>  >> Do you truly care  
>  >> If you care   
>  >> then meet me at

His fingers trembled as he moved his piece.

> >> 2…3…4…2… Almond Street… Nightbloom Park   
>  >> 11 pm on the dot tonight if you are not there then I will know your answer

He logged off and pressed a hand to his heart. This was bad. If that was Vanderwood tricking him then… well then he was dead. But he had to believe. He couldn’t let Jester know, she would kill him herself. He just… he… had… to see him. Reol wiped the blood off his finger and scoffed at his own emotions. He went back to establishing a connection, for some reason it was easier this time.

~*~

“Here you go!” Jester handed him a new phone. “I think you’ll like this one.”

Reol smiled and plugged the USB cord into his computer to start his phones encryption. “Thank you!” He typed wildly and leaned his head back.

She patted his blanket and handed him some soup. “Any migraines today?”

“Just one. But I’m okay. I’ve been going through the Kim kid’s files. There’s nothing on the Kingpin and everything on the Rika girl seems to be in just high praises.”

“I tailed the Zen guy while I was out. I think he’s a bust. But, text him anyways and try to weave some threads. You busy tonight?”

Reol froze. “U-uh when tonight?”

“Dinner. I promised you dinner yesterday. You still wanna go? I promise I’ll get you some burgers and fries~” She sang and ruffled his hair. “Ooo! Your hair is soft!”

“The hotel has nice soap.” He tugged at the ends of his hair before grinning. “Okay! Let’s have dinner. Can… can we sit together?”

“Of course!” _Hopefully… what if Vanderwood finds us? Two targets just sitting together? All it takes is boom boom and then we’re dead._ “It’s my reward for you.”

“Okay!”

“Great. Now get ready for tomorrow. We’re going back into C&R.” She lightly punched his shoulder.

“What? But the cops-“

“I!” She grinned and produced a cigar from her hand, “have a plan. A good plan.” She chuckled and puffed smoke. A gross smell wafted into the room.

Reol scrunched his nose. “Wh-what plan? Am I privy to this plan?”

“Yeah yeah.” She nodded happily and sat down. Her long skirt fluttered around her ankles. “We’re both going in!”

“B-Both? Have you been drinking?”

She chuckled and glanced at the crystal glass on the counter. Jack Daniel’s, half empty. “Look, I know what I’m doing. Separate we fail miserably… but together~”

He nodded. “Well… I guess you’re right. But how are we both getting in?”

“We’ll go through the sewers.”

“Ew… what?”

She pressed her lips around the cigar and grinned. “Don’t worry~” she patted his knee, “the whole point is that we’re going to sneak in during their lunch hour.”

Reol whipped his head back and coughed out a “Wh-What!?”

The door chimed.

Jester chuckled and stood up. Her body tensed before relaxing. She reached out her hand and closed the door behind her. Reol only caught a glimpse. He paled and ran towards the bathroom.

Jester leaned forward against the counter.

“Red with red I see.”

“Leopard print~” She smirked as she held the cigar between her fingers. “How may I help you _sir?_ ”

The man with leopard print clothing narrowed his eyes. There were customers loitering around looking at flowers and flipping through the catalogues. He walked closer to the counter and leaned forward. “What a bold woman.”

“Heh, sir.” She leaned closer. “I’m going to have to ask you to… Back. Off.” She leaned back and puffed smoke into his face. “Before I call the police.”

He snorted. “I can’t believe it’s actually you. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you, you know this right?”

“Sir.” She grinned before putting her cigar down. On demand, tears started to roll down her eyes. “S-Sir you-you’re scaring me!” Everyone in the store instantly looked up.

“Hey!” A man walked up and grabbed Leopard Boy’s shoulder. “Leave this woman alone!”

He narrowed his eyes before pushing off the counter. Jester watched him as he walked out of the building without looking back. She thanked the customers and went back to work. The door to the back room creaked open. “He’s gone.” She whispered.

“W-W-Wasn’t that bad!?” Reol whispered back.

“Yeah.” She grinned. “That was really bad. When we close up shop sweep the building. For now… let’s not talk.”

Reol nodded and went back to the room with shaking hands.

~*~ Burger Shoppe: 2100 hrs ~*~

Reol happily stuffed his face with a double patty, green chile, bacon, burger. He looked around at all the people and tapped his foot to the beat of the music in the restaurant. Jester typed on her phone and glanced around. “Thank you so much Maddy!” Reol beamed. It was decided that they call each other more civilian names in order to not cause problems.

“No problem.” She munched on her fries. “Hey, you know, we’re going to be okay.”

Reol put down his burger and daintily wiped his face. He looked down at the ground in disbelief. “I didn’t think he’d show up so soon.”

“He’s with that guy.” She stared out the window. “He’s good at what he does.”

Reol felt his lip snarl.

“Oh calm down. When will you admit it?”

“There’s nothing to admit!” He glared.

Jester rolled her eyes and continued her meal. “Come on, you said you wanted to do something normal. Let’s not get all heated up.”

“You brought it up first…” He mumbled. “Fine. I… I watched that drama everyone talks about.”

She tilted her head. “What drama?”

Reol explained it to her in deadpan. He gave her the straight facts and revealed all the plot twists with no enthusiasm. Jester nodded her head in deep thought before coking it to the side. “And the baby was Myungjoo’s the whole time.” He finished and put down his empty glass of soda.

“Hmm. Yeah that show sounds lame.”

“It was.”

“Where were the explosions?”

Reol threw his hands up as if to say ‘I know right!?’ He smiled and bounced his knee. “Can we do this again sometime? I like talking about these frivolous shows with you.”

Jester smiled and nodded. Reol was so obsessed with ‘normal’ things, even if he refused to admit it. She looked over her nails and sighed. Maybe she wanted some normal things too. Reol shuddered and eyed the window. She could feel it too, the alarming feeling that someone was watching them. They were in a heavily trafficked restaurant but once they left? She grinned, Reol looked at her and rolled his eyes. He went back to his food and the two happily discussed plans of actions and that one memory of that person who blew up a fireworks factory.

“Thank you so much Maddie.” Reol smiled as he sucked up his milkshake. “I don’t understand,” he looked at the drink in disappointment, “doesn’t that song say ‘my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard?’ I was hoping this would make Vanderwood come out.”

Jester chuckled. “You’re not _that_ naïve are you?”

Reol slightly blushed and bit his straw. “O-Of course not. I was just trying to be funny!”

She patted his hand and stretched. “I think it’s about time we separate. Leave with a group.” She put on her rain coat and tied the beige straps around her waist. “Text me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Keep out of anyone’s line of sight. That eyepatch draws a lot of attention. Do you have enough strength to run and fight?”

“I feel much better compared to yesterday. I will be able to make it.” He looked at his watch. It was almost 11. Jester nodded and slipped him a stun gun. He carefully tucked it into his pocket and watched her leave. She looked around and disappeared into a crowd. He prayed for her safety before getting up and paying the bill. With a yawn, he put on his scarf and slipped on his navy pea coat. He thumbed the USB drive in his pocket and rubbed his nose. A group of teens were passing by, with haste he followed after them.

Reol carefully pulled his scarf up to his nose. He took off his eyepatch and replaced it with a thick pair of sunglasses. He sat quietly on a bench away from any street lamps and bounced his knee. This was risky, he was sure he was doing something wrong, but he couldn’t stop the urge. He made sure no skin on him was visible. He adjusted his black gloves and made sure his hair was covered with a hat.

At exactly 11pm footsteps approached him at the bench. He could smell a faint scent of honey and bolted up. Bio attack!? The person jumped. “Did I scare you?”

Reol clenched his fist tightly. Agent 707… it was him. Reol shook his head slowly. He raised a hand and reached into his pocket. He wanted to stay and tell him to escape The Agency. He wanted to yell at him and call him names for all the hell Seven put him through. He wanted to punch him in the face but also hug him and cry.

But he couldn’t.

He pulled out a USB in the shape of a dog and placed it on the bench. Slowly he backed away.

“Hey wait!”

Reol dashed in the other direction, a slight hobble to his step, and disappeared into the darker parts of the park. He whipped off his sunglasses and tossed them behind him. Once he was near a new street he slowed down and discarded his scarf and hat. He put on his eyepatch and shoved his hands into his pockets. He gritted his teeth and dug his jagged nails into his palm.

**~*~ Jester ~*~**

She was being tailed, that much was obvious. Her plan _was_ to lose him but it seemed Vandy had other ideas. She knew he was there, she just wasn’t sure where. After a good two hours of walking she changed her course of action to hiding in the flower shop. He already knew where it was, and according to the RFA, the apartment was supposed to be secret. She intended to keep it that way.

On the bright side, Vandy was so busy following her that she at least knew that Reol was safe from his grasp. She turned sharply on her heel and headed towards a dark alley hoping to hop a wall and cut the distance. Suddenly someone clasped a gloved hand over her mouth. She gasped and threw her head back. The person dodged and wrapped their free arm around her neck. She clung to the arm and threw a kick back, still they dodged.

“Enough.”

Vanderwood.

“I want to talk.”

She rolled her eyes and clenched her hands together before slamming it back into his thigh.

He grunted. “That hurts you know!” But he didn’t let go. “Come here!” He dragged her back towards an abandoned building. _When did he get this strong!? Or… have I really become so weak!?_ “I’m not letting you go.” He said as he pushed her into a decrepit room. “If I do, I know you’ll start screaming.”

She chuckled, though it came out muffled, and shrugged her shoulders. He wasn’t wrong. She could smell a strong spice coming from him. She couldn’t resist. With a wild shaking of her head she managed to break free for a moment. “Cologne for me?” She grinned before he muffled her again.

He sighed. “Still haven’t learned to shut up?”

She shrugged and craned her neck to grin at him.

“Enough.” He pressed against the wall with her at his chest. “Listen, whatever you have planned, stop. You should consider yourself lucky that I’m not killing you right here.” To show just how _lucky_ she was, he pressed a hand to her neck and slightly pushed. Any more force and he’d break her spinal cord. She couldn’t deny the slight fear, had this been any other situation she’d be dead. But… it was hilarious to know that he couldn’t kill her because of 707 and the RFA. Who knew their targets would be her saving grace? “I don’t know how you’re alive but I’m going to be nice and let you enjoy that little party they throw. Once last dance.” He leaned closer to her ear. His features were illuminated by the moonlight making him look more menacing. “For both you and 404.”

She glared and thrusted her head back. Again, he dodged. “Mmf hmm hmph!”

He let out an exasperated sigh and slowly let go of her.

She looked back at him and calmly. “You will **_never_** catch him.”

He arched a brow. “You mean that little runt is actually good for something?”

“He is more useful than you think.”

Vanderwood stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh. “Strange, it seems we’ve reversed roles.” Her puzzled look urged him on. “Back then you would call him… well much worse. I always told you not to underestimate him but then, crack, you’d break another finger.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Guess I finally heard you.”

He looked a little shocked by this. With slight hesitation he leaned forward. “…What did The Agency do?” He regretted asking. The moon illuminated her face, her green eyes shining brightly. Suddenly, it felt as if she had the upper hand.

And she knew it. She stepped back and clasped her hands behind her back. “What indeed.” She walked off to the entrance of the building. “So,” her voice echoed against the metal walls, “you’re graciously giving me time to live until the supposed ‘party’?” She shook her head. “I’m excited to see what you do. It’s… fun to watch you squirm, knowing I’m out there doing… _something_.” She grinned. “You can tail me all you want, but what is The Agency going to do with you wasting so many hours on a little secret?”

He crossed his arms.

“Are you going to get backup? Oh wait… you can’t. If others found out about this, there would be hell. So then…” she tapped her finger to her cheek, “are you going to tell Boss that you need to cancel all your other cases just so you can watch me? Oh no that won’t either.” She grinned. “He’d just lop your head off for knowing that I’m alive.”

Vanderwood kept his gaze even. He wouldn’t let her get to him. But…she was right. There was no way he could follow her 24/7. Even now, he was on assignment. It irritated him but he couldn’t just keep her here. Plus… Seven knew her existence so that just eliminated a ton of possibilities. Tracking devices wouldn’t work either, even if 404 wasn’t that good he’d be able to find Agency grade devices. Poisoning wouldn’t work either. God, this was frustrating. 

She chuckled at his expression, even if he tried hard not to show it, she could always see through his poker face. She had to push just a little more. “Your tech is very interesting. All these little secrets. All those little lies.” She glanced back and smiled kindly. Her phone began buzzing. She showed the screen to Vanderwood, 707 was calling. “I wonder what it is that he’s hiding~” She left the building answering her phone with a graceful “Hello Seven~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching El Dorado, ya'll remember that movie?


	5. Hello Sir~ Can I Have A Raise?

**Day 3**

**~*~ Seven~*~**

The USB held a strange code. One that he was struggling to break. This didn’t look like 404’s coding method at all, so was the person he met really 404 or not? He couldn’t see anything last night, didn’t even have time to put any sort of GPS tracker. Seven ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the little dog shaped USB drive. 404, did he like pets? Is the drive itself a code? He squeezed the butt of the dog making its rubber tail wag. Seven smirked and sighed back into his chair. He squeezed the drive tighter and closed his eyes.

Surely… it was really 404. Or was it some sick prank? Besides 404 and 311 were dead. He was at their vigil. He saw the bodies during the funeral. Though… they were covered with a cloth. Was it… fabricated? He rubbed his neck.

“Is it a prank or is it him?” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Vanderwood walked in.

Seven slightly jumped. Someone needs to put a bell on that guy. “I was just going over the footage of C&R one last time.”

Vanderwood stared at him for a moment before kicking a soda can out of his way. “Why is your room even more of a mess!?”

“Been busy.”

“This is getting disgusting. Are you depressed or something- you know what don’t answer that. Stop looking at that Han guy’s company and do some actual work.”

“I wish I could.”

Vanderwood sighed. “What now…”

“Well… it’s just so messy-“

Vanderwood grumbled before picking up a broom. “If I clea-“

“Yup! Thank you~”

“Unbelievable.”

Seven chuckled before turning back. He might get a _little_ tazed later but it was worth it when he had his own personal house cleaner. He looked at the USB in his hand. _I wonder… are you still being tortured?_

**~*~ Reol 5 am ~*~**

“Jester! Wait! Stop!”

“NO!”

“JESTER! Please!” Reol cried out.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. “Ugh what!?”

“Jester… please don’t run.” Reol caught up with her, his steps echoing in the long tunnel, “I think I’m going to vomit. It smells so bad.”

“Deal with it.” She tied her hair up. “Because we’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Why must we do practice runs here?? Why couldn’t we pretend in the hotel room or something?” He motioned to the grimy sewers they were standing in. “This is so gross.”

“Reol, we are dealing with a rich guy’s security army. We can’t lollygag around playing pretend. We need to make sure our route is cleared.”

Reol sighed and felt his phone buzz. After some digging through files he saved to his computer retrieved from his old phone, he managed to recover ZEN’s number. That night may have been bad, but the phone he actually tagged turned out to be the directors. Reol had found some _very_ interesting things on the woman. It was perfect blackmailing material. It _was_ also kinda fun was trying to get the Zen, or Hyun Ryu, guy to start crushing on Eun Ae. He felt bad for catfishing but it was all for the sake of the mission.

Jester raised her flashlight and read the numbers under the manhole. “Okay this is it. Reol.”

“At the speed we were going, from the hotel to C&R, it took us thirty minutes.”

“Hmph… I’m not sure I like that.”

“According to the phone call you had with Kang, Mr. Han will be having a lunch meeting with his father at around 12pm.”

“Speaking of her… what do you think?” Jester twirled the stray hair that fell over her face.

“Erm… what do you mean?” He climbed up the ladder to the manhole and carefully stuck a thin camera through one of the holes. He looked at his phone watching the feed.

She grinned up at him. “She’s sweet, right?”

He glanced down at her before going back to his work. “I guess.”

“Got a nice voice.”

He glanced at her again.

“Real pretty too.”

He sighed. “Yeah. And?”

“You should date her! If you don’t I will!”

Reol looked down at her and suppressed a laugh. “Um what? No! I’ve seen her in the chats. She’d eat both me and you alive!”

“W-What?” Jester looked hurt. “Why me too?”

“She’s too sophisticated and nice!”

“Are you saying I’m neither of those?”

Reol closed his eyes and nodded. “Very much. You’re a trash heap.”

“Excuse me!?”

“Hush! I see… the guards are cycling… they’re walking the perimeter of the building. I need to monitor this.”

“You can’t monitor and talk at the same time?”

Reol pursed his lips. “Shouldn’t _you_ be figuring out our break in and escape route.”

Jester grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Oh. I _have_ our escape route planned.”

“I don’t even want to know. Can you at least do your job?”

“God. You always get so snippy when I mention love to you. Someone’s a little sen~si~tive~”

Reol shook his head. “You’re just trying to rile me up. Look, the Kang woman is too good for the both of us. But if you want to have a crush on her then go right ahead.”

“Oh I’m doing just that.” Jester sighed. “Hey Reol.”

“Tsk. _What_?”

“No attitude.” She snipped. “Hey Reol, where were you last night?”

He froze. “U-Uh what? I was with you at dinner and then I went home.”

“I put a GPS on your phone. It said you went to the park.”

“Well yes, I just wanted to take a little break. But then I knew it was a bad idea and I went straight back to my room.” He spoke quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. “Hmm… did you run into Vandy?”

“No. He must’ve been busy with you.” He muttered. 

“A stroll in the park? That’s odd of you.”

He sunk into himself. “Just wanted to stretch my legs.”

She shook her head and sighed. _Why is he hiding this?... I trust him, I’ll drop it but I better not be betrayed._ “Okay, sorry for prying. I’m going to go scope out an alternate route. Be ready in a few minutes. We’ll regroup at the hotel and get everything in order.”

Reol nodded and swallowed. He continued his scanning and wiped the sweat off the back of his neck. He’d have to delete that tracker later.

**~*~ C &R 11:28 am ~*~**

Jester looked down at her notes; the plan was set in motion. She recalled her instructions to Reol: _“Okay, so first we go through the tunnels. We wait for the guards to pass by each other and then ten minutes after that, we move. We will go through the emergency exit. Reol, you unscrewed the third floor door right?”_

_“Affirmative. The door will open, I’m not sure if it will trigger an alarm.”_

_“Throw an electro sweeper.”_

_“Got it.”_

Reol had tossed the sweeper and pressed into his phone. He nodded and both carefully lifted the door and placed it aside.

_“After that we will head to the bathrooms and change into our disguise.”_

Jester tied her hair into a bun and opened her duffle bag. She put on her all-black outfit and her Jesters mask.

_“What’s that?”_

_“Bought em yesterday.”_

_“Jester… seriously? You’re so lame.”_

She grabbed a thick backpack out of her bag and grinned. This was going to be fun. After exiting her stall, by rolling under the gap, she put up an “Out of Service” sign and climbed up onto the counter. She opened the vent, tossed in her duffle bag, and crawled inside.

_“From there we head to the vents and ride the elevator to the CEO’s floor.”_

Jester crawled towards the elevators and raised her blowtorch. Reol appeared behind her wearing a faceless mask. They nodded at each other and she began to work. Reol watched the video feed on his phone.

_“The cameras on the lower floors, up to floor twenty, are very weak. It seems they don’t see those ones as a threat. From there I really can’t read anything. We’ll be traveling blind.”_

_“Just makes it more fun darling~”_

She lightly kicked the hole she made and grabbed the circular piece of metal before it fell. They were now in access with the elevator. They watched as their ride flew down to the first floor. Reol looked at his phone for a few minutes then nodded. He gave a thumbs up. Jester nodded and leaned back. Once the elevator was in range, she jumped down. Reol followed quickly behind her. The elevator slightly shook but ultimately was okay.

“Whoah, did you feel that?” They heard a muffled voice below them.

“Eh, probably needs maintenance.”

The two leaned back and stared up at the floor they needed. This was a bit slow but they knew eventually they’d make it to their floor. Reol watched the feed intently until they passed the 20th floor. He put his phone away and nodded. Jester carefully lifted the escape hatch and peered down. She gave a thumbs up and opened her phone. She showed him the RFA chat, Jumin had left the building. Reol nodded and gave an “okay” sign. Getting to the 52nd floor wasn’t all that difficult. The elevator had only made a few stops but luckily, it never moved back down. Jester grabbed ahold of the hatch lid, Reol directly below her. They waited for the two employees to leave and nodded.

_“We’ll have to move fast. We’ll go two floors above Jumin’s office and move down from there. I think it’ll be safer.”_

_“Agreed the 52 nd floor plans is some sort of accountant room. Based on the layout everyone is behind a wall. To get to the elevator you have to go through a hallway.” _

_“Good, so there are blind spots. This will be the riskiest part Reol.”_

_“I understand. We will not fail.”_

They dropped down and slammed the “Open doors” button. They slipped past and made a B-line for the female bathrooms. Reol peaked in and nodded. Jester ran in first. Reol quickly climbed onto the counter and opened the vent. He climbed in, Jester followed close behind. They moved carefully. Once they reached the bottom floors vent, they pressed their boots to the wall and carefully slipped down.

They reached the 50th floor after about ten minutes. Reol moved first and took a moment to clear his mind once they reached Jumin’s office. He lowered a small camera and looked around. Clear. He opened the vent and handed it to Jester. She placed it behind them and nodded. Reol jumped down, Jester following quickly after.

_“Once we’re in the office we’re going to move the black leather couch in front of the doors. We only have so much time. I’m going to use a coat rack to lock the door handles. Remember there are sensors in that room.”_

_“I will immediately go for the computer, you open the locked drawer.”_

_“Got it. Oh and Reol?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Ransack the place.”_

Jester pulled out a spray can and sprayed it over all the lenses of the visible cameras. They would still have to be careful just in case. Drawers flew open, papers scattered everywhere, and countless items were haphazardly thrown around. Reol shoved in his flash drive and copied everything on the computer. Jester shot her silencer at the locked drawer. She yanked it open and sifted through the papers. Jackpot. She took photos of all the files and threw them aside once she was down. The doors banged. “OPEN THE DOOR!”

Neither of them flinched. They kept moving all while causing a giant mess in their wake. Jester found precious jewelry and a fancy pen with a diamond in it. She threw all the valuables into her duffle bag and swiftly went through the closet. She found a safe and pressed the electro bomb to code. The safe lock fritzed but didn’t open. She ran to Reol and opened his bag.

“GET THE BATTERING RAM!”

She pulled out a crowbar and ran back to the safe. She pulled with all her might and fought to keep any sound from escaping her lips. Reol ran up to her and pulled with her. The safe exploded open. Reol nodded before running back to the computer. He typed wildly as he started copying the entire hardware. Jester pulled out some cash and smirked when she saw more RFA files. Once again, she quickly started taking pictures before scattering them around in replacement of the money.

The wood on the door bended.

“AGAIN!”

Reol slammed his fist on the desk signaling he was done. Jester nodded and the two began to rummage through the rest of the office. They turned over the desk and destroyed the computer. Reol stole a picture of some cat on the desk and ran his fingers over gems surrounding the frame. They were real diamonds! He shoved it into his bag and the two nodded once more.

The wood on the door started to split.

“AGAIN!”

“Mr. Han! Please step back.”

Reol and Jester pulled out their spray cans and ran it over the walls and windows. They wrote out “DOWN WITH C&R” and “THIS IS FOR LAYING ME OFF!!” Once it was written, the two dropped the can and quickly zipped up their bags. Just as they were done, the door burst open. The couch flew towards the wall and the coat wrack split into pieces and was lost with the wood of the door. Security flooded in, Jumin and Jaehee following after them.

Jumin looked around his destroyed office with a tight frown. “This… is very upsetting.”

Reol and Jester raised their hands, their duffle bags rolled down into the crooks of their elbows.

“Are you the woman who broke in the other day?”

Neither moved.

Jaehee read over the tagged walls. “Sir.” She muttered. Jumin read over it as well. “Is this all for revenge?” She adjusted her glasses. “You injured one of our employees.”

“You two have nowhere to run. End this now.”

Jester snapped her fingers. Reol nodded. He tossed a metal clasp at the window. In just a matter of seconds, the windows began to shake violently before shattering into pieces. Jumin turned his back to the glass shielding Jaehee with his body. The guards raised and arm to cover their faces. Reol stood in front of Jester and the two started to clip straps around their chests and torso’s.

“SIR!” Jaehee pointed.

Jumin’s eyes widened. “You can’t be-“

Once the two were strapped together they gave a peace sign and then… jumped out the window.

_“WHAT!? Where did you get those!?”_

_“’Member the military base we ransacked? Well… I got these parachutes as a gift.”_

_“Oh. My. God! You’re so awesome! Haha! I can’t wait!”_

_“Jester, these are last resort items.”_

_“This is gonna be fun!”_

Reol squeezed his eyes shut as they plummeted towards the earth. Jester chuckled and pulled the cord. With a harsh yank, the chute burst out and the two started to slowly float down towards the city.

“Ungh.” Reol gripped his duffel bag.

“Whoo hoo!” Jester laughed. “This is the best!”

“P-Please stop…”

“Towards the lake Reol!”

“We’ll drown!”

“I know what I’m doing love.” She nudged the back of his leg with her knee. Reol only huffed and heard a ring of bullets. It was no use, the handgun bullets won’t reach them from here. They both smiled as they saw a news van somewhere back at the building.

Reol squeezed his eyes shut as they began to reach the lake. The wind in his face was starting to feel too cold and the height they were at was starting to worry him. There was a breeze and it was pushing them quicker towards the river than he wanted. Jester, naturally, didn’t seem worried.

“Get ready.”

Reol nodded. He held his bag tighter.

“Cutting the ropes.”

“Ok- Wait WHAT!?”

“Falling! Ready?”

“N-N-NO!!”

“Three! Two! One!” He heard a snap and suddenly the two were skydiving towards the body of water.

“AAARGHHH! IF THIS DOESN’T KILL US I WILL!!!”

“HAHAHA! WOOOO!!!”

“J-J-J-JACK ASS!!!”

With a painful _splash!_ the two landed in the water. Quickly they swam to shore and coughed. “H-Hey Reol!” Jester grinned as she put her mask back on.

“Ugh… guh…gah…What!?” He yelled back.

“Look at this lake.”

He glanced back and scoffed. “Bet my eye is somewhere down there?”

“I did see the car!” She burst out laughing. They sprang up at the first sound of sirens and sprinted towards the forest. “Reol! That was awesome!”

“I guess so!” He panted as he followed behind her. They kept focus until they reached the love motel and went towards back of the building where the dumpsters were. They retrieved their spare clothes and began to change. “Wow… I guess this mission was a success?” He wiped his brow and dabbed off some blood on his face.

Jester was doing the same. “I’d say so! That was amazing Reol! Amazing!”

“We set up a lot of red herrings. Still…” He opened his bag. “What should we do with all of these?”

Jester tilted her head and smiled. “Let’s keep a few.”

Reol nodded and took what interested him. He kept the picture frame, a bracelet, and a fancy bottle of wine. Jester took the pen, a necklace, and a few stacks of cash. Jester carefully did her makeup and put on the demeanor of Maddeline Chantel. Reol helped her do her hair and inserted a few flower hair clips.

“Okay.”   
“Okay.”

They smiled and shook hands. They tossed the bag of goods to the homeless man who watched them the entire time and waved goodbye.

~*~

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** HJK bjfzhj GHSGHS:
> 
> **707:** I know…
> 
> **ZEN:** It was a revenge attack!?!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I can’t believe it.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Their whole plan was so calculated
> 
> **ZEN:** So someone hated that trustfund jerk so much that they stole from him!?   
>  **ZEN:** Not only stole but I just saw the news feed! They destroyed his office!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I just saw the windows shattering from the ground below on the news
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** They threw some device at the window  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Suddenly the windows started shaking and then it exploded
> 
> V has entered the chatroom
> 
> **V:** I have just heard all of the news.   
>  **V:** Is Jumin okay?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** He is very upset.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** V!
> 
> **V:** I am watching the news now  
>  **V:** What has happened?
> 
> **707:** I’ll inform you through e-mail
> 
> **V:** thank you
> 
> M.C. has entered the chatroom
> 
> **M.C.:** I am so shocked.   
>  **M.C.:** Please forgive me for saying this during such trying times but…  
>  **M.C.:** Is this charity safe?
> 
> **V:** I am sorry   
>  **V:** We are a safe charity but…   
>  **V:** It seems something strange is going on.
> 
> **M.C.:** Perhaps it would be best if I stay away
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** No!
> 
> **ZEN:** I understand how she feels. If it were me I’d be a little worried
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** that’s true… but
> 
> **V:** Please Miss Chantel.   
>  **V:** I beg you to reconsider  
>  **V:** If you still feel unsafe then I cannot stop you  
>  **V:** But I assure you there is nothing strange going on in our charity
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** This has never happened before  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** We are looking into recently fired employees. Already we’ve found potential candidates
> 
> **707:** How does a random employee get a parachute?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** That is…   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** That is what’s troubling.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I am so sorry Madeline   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I really am  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Please stay   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** This may just be an attack towards C&R
> 
> **V:** Yes…  
>  **V:** I will call you in a few minutes Miss Chantel  
>  **V:** First, I want to check up on Jumin.   
>  **V:** If you’ll excuse me
> 
> V has left the chatroom
> 
> **707:** They knew what they were doing  
>  **707:** My hidden cameras had sound but… they never once spoke  
>  **707:** They moved in sync   
>  **707:** The shorter one worked the computer so fast   
>  **707:** and the hacking…  
>  **707:** ….was  
>  **707:** wajskl  
>  **707:** !MFJAL AHF
> 
> 707 has left the chatroom
> 
> **M.C.:** ??  
>  **M.C.:** Miss Kang, are you all right? You’re not hurt are you?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** No, thank you very much for your concern.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I was so scared when I saw the TV.
> 
> **ZEN:** Honestly, I was too

~*~

Reol looked at the picture of the cat and smiled as he pulled it out of the frame. He printed out a picture of Jester and him and carefully placed it in the frame. He flipped the cat picture over and saw a few codes. “Mmm.” He smiled.

> **Ryu Hyun (AKA ZEN):** Hey, have you seen the news?
> 
> **Eun Ae:** Yes. That C&R thing is crazy.   
>  **Eun Ae:** Please stay safe Zen.
> 
> **Ryu Hyun (AKA ZEN):** thank you :D and please stay safe yourself   
>  **Ryu Han (AKA ZEN):** do you think someone could hate someone else so much that they go to these lengths?
> 
> **Eun Ae:** Well… perhaps.  
>  **Eun Ae:** revenge is a scary thing

Reol gently posed his frame so it faced him as he slept. He ran his fingers over the diamonds and sighed. They were pretty.

> **Ryu Hyun (AKA ZEN):** I guess so  
>  **Ryu Hyun (AKA ZEN):** Are you going to the dance studio again?
> 
> **Eun Ae:** haha;;; I shouldn’t embarrass myself more
> 
> **Ryu Hyun (AKA ZEN):** I wouldn’t mind teaching you.
> 
> **Eun Ae:** I’ll think about it heh
> 
> **Ryu Hyun (AKA ZEN):** Okay :) please stay safe Eun.
> 
> **Eun Ae:** you too Zen

Reol sat down at his desk and smiled. The chat was alight with activity. He looked over the private messages and sighed. He had blocked keywords to keep Seven from contacting him with his knowledge. If Seven texted any flagged word to M.C. it would just automatically delete. Today had been such as success he didn’t even know where to start. With a yawn, he went over Jester’s pictures and started to sift through the data.

**~*~ Vanderwood ~*~**

_That damn woman. What is she doing!?_ He lowered his binoculars as he watched his target. He had heard the news when he was tailing someone in a bar. She was insane. He pressed a finger to his temple and sighed as he brought up his sniper. “What a damn mess.” He pulled the trigger and stretched. “She’s going off the wall.” He grunted as he jogged down the hill. “A parachute!? Where the hell did she get that?” He picked up the body and jogged towards a little food trough that the targets pigs were eating from.

Vanderwood shook his head. “Why do I even ask? She has her own ways.” He chuckled and dumped the body. He ran back to his post and pulled out a container of acid. “This is so irritating. She’s out there doing crazy shit like this and… why? Why the RFA members? Perhaps I need to start looking in myself.” He pulled on a mask and rubber gloves. He poured the acid over the body and walked away. “When will I have time for that?”

He looked at the feed and dumped it out for the pigs for later. “Sorry guys, your master is dead.” He opened the gate and He decided to use acid and not the other idea he had in mind. “Well… this is going to be a fucking exhausting month.” He rolled his neck and discarded his gloves and the acid bottle. With a heavy sigh, he walked back to his car and drove back into the city. “I should get her number and try to call. If I keep communication open I may be able to control her… ugh but knowing her…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do all think so far? Too much? Too silly? I was so excited for this chapter, I've had this idea for months now lol


	6. Pink Puff

Yesterday was such as success the two spies had agreed to lay low for a few days. Jester had spent all morning finding something to congratulate Reol for his hard work. He managed to hack into Jumin’s computer and earned hundreds of files that contained interesting information on the Kingpin. Because their trail was so hot, the two decided to avoid doing any tailing.

Jester smiled as she saw the much talked about PINK PUFF amusement park had tickets for sale. Using the money stolen from Jumin, she booked them a hotel and two days of pure fun. She was excited to surprise him, though normally Reol wasn’t one for surprises.

> **M.C.:** In a world of bliss, I seek nothing but pain
> 
> **Unknown:** So I find my solace in tearing apart the Swallows’ feathers
> 
> **M.C.:** Fantastic work Reol!
> 
> **Unknown:** Thank you : ) but you’ve been signing praises all morning.   
>  **Unknown** : I’m getting a little embarrassed
> 
> **M.C.:** I am just so proud of us. The other day was such a disaster but this has been nothing but fantastic!
> 
> **Unknown:** Let’s not get in over our heads
> 
> **M.C.:** Agreed.   
>  **M.C.:** Buuut~ Since we’re lying low I got us a little something
> 
> **Unknown:** ?
> 
> **M.C.:** Reol, do you know what an amusement park is?
> 
> **Unknown:** Of course. I’m not an idiot.   
>  **Unknown:** Wait…  
>  **Unknown:** I saw the news on some park called pink puff  
>  **Unknown:** Are we going?
> 
> **M.C.:** Yep! I got us tickets!
> 
> **Unknown:** Really!?   
>  **Unknown:** You’re not kidding are you?
> 
> **M.C.:** Nope~   
>  **M.C.:** Meet me at the park gates at 11
> 
> **Unknown:** Really!??  
>  **Unknown:** Okay! What should I pack!?   
>  **Unknown:** Should I disguise myself?

She thought about this for a moment.

> **M.C.:** Pack your regular clothing.   
>  **M.C.:** I want us to enjoy this day as us. Not a persona.
> 
> **Unknown:** Okay!   
>  **Unknown:** Then  
>  **Unknown:** I’m cutting connection
> 
> **M.C.:** Affirmative
> 
> Connection lost

~*~

“Maddie!” Reol waved his hand. He was wearing his regular civilian clothing, whatever was trending for men, and was hiding his face with thick sunglasses. He blew a piece of bubble game and snapped it loudly. With a smile, he jogged up to her.

“Is that a walking cane?”

“Mmhmm,” he swung it around, “if we’re going to be running around all day I didn’t want to lag behind.”

“Good thinking.” She grinned.

He gave her a full body once over. “It’s weird to see you in civilians clothing that isn’t red.” She had chosen a seafoam green crop top with grey high-waist shorts and black leggings. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, and like him, she was wearing thick sunglasses. She swung her bag and grinned. Reol leaned forward. “You didn’t bring weapons did you?”

“Did you?”

He leaned back. “Of course.”

“Me too! But not in here.” She patted the bag. “Well let’s not dwaddle! Come on love!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the line.

They went through the security check without problems and both walked in with excitement. Reol put on his cap and held the park map tightly in his hands. “Mmm what’s the best course of action?”

Jester tapped her chin. “Let’s see, if we go to Puff Island and then to Marshmallow mountain then we can take a break at-“

Both shuddered. They glanced around before turning back to their map. Reol swiped his finger on the paper. { He’s here. }

Jester ran her index finger down her arm then tapped her palm. { Do not bother.}

Reol nodded and went back to looking at the map. “I want to eat here for our break.” He pulled out a pen and tapped a restaurant called “Princess Picked A Peck Of Pickled Pepper.”

Jester chuckled and nodded. She opened her bag and handed him a water bottle. “I made sure I brought us enough supplies.” With that, the two ran off towards their first attraction. Even if Vanderwood was tailing them, they weren’t going to let it bring down their celebration.

“Please keep all hands and feet inside the roller coaster.”

Reol gripped the railing and shook his knee. Jester grinned and held his hand. “This is going to kill us!” She cheered.

“What!?” Someone in the back yelled.

Reol nodded. “I’m ready to lose my spine to this!”

The moment those words left his mouth the roller coaster started shaking and then BOOM! It shot forward. Jester cheered as Reol laughed wildly. He wasn’t one for things like this but he was so excited to be having a friend outing with Jester. Just last night, when everyone somewhat calmed down and the others wanted to get their mind off the break-in, they talked about silly frivolous things. Both wanted to experience this the way others do.

After four rides, the two wobbled their way to the restaurant. Reol’s legs were shaking as he gripped his cane tightly. Jester shakily walked to their table and laughed. “That was sooo cool! We spun and dropped and then we went backwards!”

“I remember,” Reol grunted as he sat down, “when we tailed that one couple, back in _those_ times. They went to the park that was, at the time, Circus Attraction. Remember that ride that was an elevator?”

Jester nodded happily as she read the menu.

“I dreamt of riding that elevator drop for two weeks.” He chuckled. “And after our meal that’s where we’re going! Isn’t that kinda like… a dream come true?”

She shrugged. “I guess it is.”

“What will it be?” The waiter smiled down at them.

“Mmm,” Reol adjusted his sunglasses and nodded, “the Queen’s burger with princess cut sweet potato fries please. And a strawberry puff milkshake and water.”

Jester chuckled. “Fishermen’s Catch with Knights fries for me and passion fruit iced tea.”

They handed their menus.

“Great, and for you sir?” She looked between them.

They froze. “I’ll just have a salad.” It was _him_.

“Great!” The waiter smiled. “I’ll be right back with your orders.”

“Look at you two.” Vanderwood said as soon as the waiter left. He leaned back and crossed his arms. Jester eyed him; she had never seen him in civilian’s clothing before. Sure, he wore the occasional tuxedo, but normally he wore his Agency garb. Today he wore a purple shirt with a leopard hemline around the waist and arms. He had on black ripped jeans and black Tims. She suppressed a laugh because right now this was a serious situation.

Reol kept his head turned away. He was shaking for other reasons now.

Vanderwood smiled. “What’s wrong? Where did all that happiness go?” He tilted his head.

Jester rested her chin on her palm. “What do you want Vandy boo?” His jaw clenched at that. “Were you feeling lonely today? Sad that you have no friends?”

Reol’s lips quirked into a smile. With her confidence, he felt like he could face this villain. He straightened up and steeled himself. With a deep breath, he faced Vanderwood and crossed his arms. 

Vanderwood scoffed. “I can’t believe you two idiots are running around out in the open. And not even disguised at that.” 

“Aww, hey hey~” Jester turned to Reol and patted his arm. She refused to say Reol’s new name. No one from The Agency deserved to know. He looked at her. “Do you think he’s jealous of us?”

Reol grinned and nodded. “Why else do you think he came out like _that_?” He gestured to Vanderwood’s clothing “Someone who doesn’t want to be seen wouldn’t wear eye catching clothing. He wanted to be noticed.”

Jester touched Vanderwood’s arm. “You looking to get hit on Vandy boo?”

He looked at each of them and leaned forward. “You two better enjoy this. I heard from 707 that they have decided on when to have a party.” They didn’t reply. He leaned closer. “You have seven days to live.”

Both their hearts sank.

“You know that you won’t escape. You know that I’ll get you before anyone else. You can’t run. You can’t hide. I will _always_ be one step ahead of you.”

Reol felt his hands shaking. Jester drummed her fingers on the table.

He leaned back; clearly, he was going to stay for his meal. They all sat in silence, perhaps the two of them knew, that the moment Vanderwood appeared back in their lives they were not going to make it out alive. Jester wished this wasn’t the case, even if they did run he would find them. She looked at Reol, his skin was pale, and a bead of sweat was rolling down his temple.

Moments later, their food arrived. “Enjoy~” The waiter said before running off, the awkward tension was starting to suffocate everyone in proximity.

Vanderwood causally poured dressing over his meal and started to eat. “Hmm it’s good food. Aren’t you two going to-“

“Leave us alone.” Reol gritted his teeth.

Vanderwood sighed. “Agent 404-“

“Don’t call me that!” He slammed his fist on the table. “Why can’t you leave us alone!? It’s _your_ boss that screwed up! Are you really going to waste your time, working under their noses, just to fix a mistake that you didn’t make?”

Vanderwood’s grip on his fork tightened.

Jester just smiled. “You being here… means nothing to them. I already told you, they’ll just kill you. Do you really think they’ll appreciate this? If you believe in those bastards so much then why aren’t you calling for backup?”

Reol sighed. “You’re not even a cog in the grand scheme of things. I…” he started to eat. Jester followed his lead. He glanced at Vanderwood and shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me.”

Jester laughed as she dipped her fish into some tartar sauce. “There’s no point Vandy-kins.” She looked at him through her sunglasses. “Besides, what do you care?”

“I’m curious what happened to you two.”

“No.” Jester said. “You’re just curious how we got away. You just want to know so that way you won’t make the same mistake as they did.”

“That’s part of it.”

“See? So what’s the point? I’m not going to make it easier for you.”

They fell into a long, choking, silence. After they were halfway done with their meal, Reol spoke up. “Hey, I know you’re going to kill us in a few days but why don’t you just relax with us?”

Jester and Vanderwood choked. She arched a brow. “R- Agent?”

“I mean it. Why not? I know you’re a handler but your bosses are mean. We’re enjoying being a normal person, why can’t you?”

Vanderwood looked a little taken aback. Jester snorted. “You’re kidding. You’re absolutely kidding.”

“I’m not.” Reol looked away. “And… You should invite _him_ to.”

“Psh _there’s_ the truth.” Jester’s lips quirked. She gripped Vanderwood’s wrist as she burst into laughter. “You little trickster! You just want our red-headed tech to see you.”

“I do not!”

Vanderwood shook his head. “So, you still follow him like a puppy?”

“I do not!!!” Reol threw his tomato at Vanderwood. It landed with a wet smack on his cheek. “He’s the one who should be followi-“

“Blah blah blah.” Jester moved her hand like a mouth.

“Heard it once, heard it million times.” Vanderwood rolled his eyes. The two handlers chuckled.

Reol narrowed his eyes. “Well glad to see you know have a backup Je… tsk! Maddie.” He corrected himself with frustration. “I’m being bullied.”

“Just admit you like Agent 707.” Vanderwood shook his head.

Jester nodded and poked Reol’s hand. “Come on love, tell us the T.”

Reol looked between the two and frowned. “U-Umm why are you ganging up on me?” He glared at Vanderwood. “And why are you acting so buddy buddy?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to relax?”

Jester faked a gasp. “Oh!? So you actually took him up on his offer?” 

“This is weird.” Reol muttered.

Vanderwood went back to his meal. “Why not? I would like to look at your dynamic to know how to hunt you.”

“Always the romantic~” Jester hummed. Truthfully, none of them felt comfortable with this. All three were putting on an act and neither knew why. It was as if they all realized that this could all be their last time to have fun. Vanderwood knew that his life was on the line just as much as theirs were. He was also surprised to see them the way they were now. He expected… something else.

“I wanna go on the elevator drop.” Reol said once he finished his meal.

“You’ll throw up.” Vanderwood and Jester said in unison.

“I meant later dummies. For now,” he showed the map, “we can watch this aquatic show.” He glanced at Vanderwood. “I’m assuming you’re tagging along?”

“What? Am I a third wheel or something?”

“Or something…” Reol muttered. “Fine… I guess we’ll hang. Come on! The next showing is in ten minutes.”

He gripped his cane and walked off. Jester looked over at Vanderwood and frowned. “Keep your word.”

Vanderwood arched his brow as he stood up. “I’m curious what happened to you to become so close suddenly.”

Her reply was nothing more than her running to catch up with her tech. She held Reol’s arm and smiled at him. Reol could feel her shaking. If they were to die in a few days, they might as well enjoy this time for as long as possible.

~*~

Jester made sure to sit between Vanderwood and Reol during the aquatic show. Reol smiled happily as he watched the dancers splash around in colorful water. Jester glanced at Vanderwood, she couldn’t relax. If he wanted, he could just poison her now to guarantee her death in those short days. Vanderwood looked over at her and leaned towards her ear. “Relax.” He whispered. Jester slightly flinched before pushing him away.

_Relax? Better said than done._

After the show, Reol pulled them to the elevator drop. He was so giddy with anticipation that he couldn’t contain his grin. Jester jumped up and down causing Vanderwood to grip the railing for dear life. He sent her a death glare. They felt the elevator start to rise. Reol clenched his hands together and nearly let out a strange giggle. They heard the gears grind and suddenly it stopped. Vanderwood braced himself but apparently it was not enough. With a strange groan the elevator started to drop.

“God!” Vanderwood’s legs nearly gave out. He had been in explosions, fights of every kind, speed races, everything imaginable, and yet this was getting to him. He cursed the high heavens every time the elevator raised and dropped, raised and DROPPED, raaaaiiisseddd and drroooopppeed.

When the ride was over Vanderwood ran out and grabbed his stomach. It seemed his guts weren’t as steeled as theirs were. Jester made sure to poke fun at him as he collapsed into the nearby flowerbed. Reol fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as he watched the harden handler groan in defeat. Once Vanderwood was deemed okay, they decided to go on a river rapids ride.

“We’re going to get soaked you know.” Vanderwood said as he stepped into the boat.

“That’s the point Vandy boo.” Jester smiled as she put her bag into the plastic tarp.

Reol looked up at the cloudy sky. “Maddie, you said we have a hotel room right?” He carefully put his jacket in the plastic tarp.

“Mmmhmm.”

“After this let’s go there and do the rest of the park tomorrow. We’re probably going to get cold.”

“Always the smart one.” She ruffled Reol’s soft hair.

Vanderwood slightly narrowed his eyes. _She really has changed… but why?_ Before he could think any further, the ride started to move and, without warning, ice-cold water was dumped over his head. “F-Fuck!” He gasped in surprise.

“Aaah!” Jester laughed as the water hit her back.

“W-Wow that wakes up the senses!” Reol tried to move away only to move right into a bucket full of water.

“Agent!” Vanderwood glared through his soaked hair, “I’m going to kill you for th-this!”

Reol just laughed before cursing obscenities as freezing water poured over them. All three started to laugh as more water poured in. Jester threw her hands in the air in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the oncoming waterfall.

“Agent I swear to G-ah!” Vanderwood was hit in the face with a water gun being operated by a child on a wooden bridge. They cheered as their ride started to dip and then _FWOOOM!_ it dropped. Water poured into the boat coming up to their knees before slowly spilling out the drain in the middle of the boat.

They all stepped out being dragged by their soaking clothing, excluding Jester as she had the thinnest material. She gripped her hair and squeezed out the water. Reol and Vanderwood slipped their way towards the bathroom.

“I’m soaked through.” Vanderwood sighed.

“No one said for you to get on.” Reol smiled as he pulled off his shades.

Vanderwood glanced at him. “What happened to your eye?”

Reol just chuckled. He wasn’t obligated to answer. He wiped his face and then his glasses and then promptly covered himself up. Vanderwood took a closer look at the techs face. Reol turned away. “I’m gonna wait outside.”

_Wait?_ Vanderwood wondered. _They would wait for him?_ Didn’t they realize he was their enemy? He looked at himself in the mirror, he was surprised to see he was smiling, _Don’t I realize they’re my enemy?_

When Vanderwood stepped out, he noticed the two agents helping each other dry off. Reol had given Jester his jacket and was currently tousling her hair with a paper towel. Jester looked back and frowned. “You look like a drowned rat.”

“Feel like one too.” Vanderwood said as his shoes squished with each step.

“We’re going to our room.” She nodded in thanks to Reol and turned fully towards Vanderwood. “You promised right? You’re not going to kill us until the days are up?”

Vanderwood stared into her eyes and nodded. “I will keep my word. It’s convenient for me too.”

Reol and Jester looked at each other before nodding. Jester stepped forward and fixed Vanderwoods hair. “Come to our room. You’ll get sick if you stay out here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up and take the offer.” Reol said.

“He’s smaller than you but he has some clothes you can change into. You can take a shower too.” Jester pulled her hand away and shrugged. “Or get sick and explain why to the boss. It’s up to you. Let’s go.” She patted Reol’s shoulder.

Vanderwood felt his mind spinning. That woman was always throwing him for a loop. Just when he thought he understood who she was, she did things like this. He reluctantly followed behind them. Not only was she an entirely different person, Agent 404 was too. That kid used to be so timid and arrogant. While the arrogance hadn’t been entirely lost, he suddenly seemed like a true agent. Or… was he his own person? She felt distant too. At one point he feared that woman and now? He was terrified of what she had grown into.

What… happened to them?

**~*~**

Reol sat on his towel on the floor as he intently watched the TV. Jester picked out her pajamas as she stood in just her bathrobe. It was decided Vanderwood would shower first, then Reol, then her. Reol had given Vanderwood his sweats and t-shirt, it was the only thing that wouldn’t look too stupid on the handler.

Jester swept her hands under her robe and sat down next to Reol. “You doing okay?”

He looked at the closed bathroom door and shook his head.

“Today wasn’t what I hoped… but it was still fun. Right?”

He nodded.

“Are you scared?”

He bit his lip and nodded again. “We’re going to die…”

Jester leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Yeah.”

“I don’t want to die…” He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her palm. The stiches that Reol gave her were slowly healing. She dragged her nail along the wound and sighed. She thought today would help steel their nerves on continuing their mission but it seemed to have done the opposite. She glanced at the bathroom and stood up. “I’m going to order room service.”

**~*~**

“Are you a gentleman?” Reol walked up to Vanderwood as he was changing.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, are you a gentleman?” Vanderwood looked puzzled. Reol leaned forward. “I’m leaving you alone with her in only a bathrobe. Are. You. A. Gentleman?”

Vanderwood scoffed. “Do you really see me as such a monster?”

Reol cocked his head to the side. “Maybe not _that_ much of one.” He grabbed Vanderwood by the hair and yanked, hard. “But if you so much as hurt her I will make your life a living hell. I may not have the strength but I do have the means to cause you pain you could never imagine.”

Normally, Vanderwood would laugh in his face but he couldn’t believe this reaction from him. Seriously? Back then this kid would beg for death, beg for punishment, all for the sake of getting away from her. “I promise, I’m a gentleman.” Vanderwood said. Reol let go and walked into the bathroom.

Jester looked up from her plate of molten lava cake. “Feel better?” She said it with awkward force.

“Yeah.” Vanderwood grabbed a fork and stabbed into her meal. “I’m going to cut to the chase, what happened to you two?”

Jester smiled. “What’s it to you? Surprised we’re getting along?”

“Of course. Back then, he wanted to die. You tortured him like he was nothing but a toy, if even that.”

She looked down. “We went through a lot. We had to survive with just us. We grew, we learned, and we finally understood what being human meant. He never had a life, neither did I. We finally got to live and we did it together.”

“That’s it? You **_hated_** him. Every day you said you were going to kill him.”

“That’s it.” She twirled her spoon into her fudge. “It doesn’t have to be so complicated.”

Vanderwood ate more cake. “This is ridiculous.” He sighed and took another bite. “Why did you target the RFA?”

Jester shrugged. “Why are you making me do your job for you?”

“Tsk.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be wasting time on us and instead be looking into that tech and his little charity.”

Vanderwood narrowed his eyes. “He doesn’t lie to me.”

“Pffft, yeah. Okay.” Jester snickered.

Reol stepped out toweling his hair. “Maddie, it’s free.”

She grinned and shoved the plate of food towards Vanderwood. “Thank you dearest~” Reol walked past her and sat on the bed, the towel around his waist was tucked in tightly. Vanderwood stood up and started to pace around the room. Reol opened his phone as he quickly got dressed. After a few awkward minutes of watching Vanderwood walk around he grabbed the ice bucket. “I’m going to get ice.” He said and ran out of the room.

“Wait- ah fuck it.” Vanderwood sighed as the door closed.

Reol walked into the emergency staircase. He pressed his phone to his ear and slid down the wall until his butt met cold cement. The phone began to ring; his heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Hello~ You called a good time M.C., I was just returning from space! The cold atmosphere does wonders to the skin~” 

Reol’s breath hitched and he hung up. “Damn.” He mumbled and felt his shoulders drop. “Still,” he smiled, “I think I did good with Vanderwood.” 

**~*~ Vanderwood ~*~**

_Both agents are starting to irritate me. I don’t know why but I’m hesitating_. Vanderwood looked out the door, 404 wasn’t back yet. _If I hadn’t gone with them… damn that crafty kid. He always does this_. No matter how timid or aloof 404 acted, he knew how to get people to sympathize with him and therefore give him a break. It used to be that 311 was never affected by his puppy dog eyes, but it seemed even she had been broken. 404, in Vanderwood’s eyes, had pretended to want the agent to relax, to join in on their festivities.

Vanderwood stopped his pacing. _Or perhaps 404 really did want them to just relax?_ Still, he shouldn’t have done it. Seeing them free was starting to mess with him. However, if they were just trying to live as civilians this would probably be harder to off them. But they weren’t. They were still acting rogue. And that’s where he was finding a dilemma.

On one hand, they had made a new life for themselves.  
On the other, they were dangerous rogue spies.

On one hand, they weren’t terrorizing innocents.  
On the other, they were targeting major subjects-in-question that was under Agency surveillance.

On one hand, they had been screwed over.  
On the other… he was loyal to the Agency.

Vanderwood walked in circles.

311 was also once loyal. She did everything and anything for them. And… it had turned her into a monster. She was their perfect weapon and they still betrayed her. Why? He couldn’t understand. He knew they went on a mission that went sour and they died, and of course, that was a lie. What could they have done that called for a fake accident? So fake that the Agency covered up their death.

Vanderwood sighed. Where the hell was that kid?

The bathroom door opened. 311 was already changed into her pajamas. “You can take this bed.” She didn’t even look at him. “I’ll stay in the same bed as 404.”

“Are you two together?”

“Nope. We’re friends.”

Vanderwood shook his head. That word sounded so foreign coming out of her. “You trust me to sleep here?”

“Why? Gonna kill us in our sleep?” She glanced over. “It’s not like I’m happy with this.” She sat on her bed and leaned back. “Where is he?”

“Getting ice.”

She obviously didn’t believe that. 

A silence fell between them. That K-drama 404 was watching was playing a re-run. “He was watching that show pretty intently.”

“He’s trying to understand. He just wants to like things other people like.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “Guess he thought we would get our revenge and then he could live a normal life. But, obviously that’s not going to happen anymore.”

“Are you two seriously just giving up?” Vanderwood looked over at her. “You had such a fighting spirit the other day.”

“Kinda feels like the fight is over.”

He suddenly felt angry. “Are you kidding me!?”

She jumped. “Excuse me?”

“You two have been running for four years and now all of a sudden you’re giving up!?”

She looked confused. “Are you trying to motivate us to fight?”

“Of course I am! If there’s one thing I hate it’s mercy killing! And if there’s one other thing I hate more it’s weak targets!”

“Weak…” She clenched her fist. “I am **_not_** weak.”

“Oh yeah!? Sure are acting like it! Ever since I told you the party date you two suddenly just gave the hell up!! What the hell happened!? Back then you would just laugh in my face and now you’re suddenly bowing down!? Since when were you such a wimp!?”

She shot up and gripped his shirt. “A wimp!? Shut the hell up! You act all tough but you can’t even imagine the pain we went through! Four years of dodging agents like you! They could never be as good as you but they were damn tricky! Bullets, drugs, poison, gassing, we got all the works! We ran until our legs gave out and even then, we kept running! But now you’re here, an agent who was always one step behind me, and now it feels like it’s over.” She backed away and kicked the bathroom door. “You don’t know how scared we are!”

“So what!? You don’t think I’m not scared!?” He followed her closely. “Because you’re damn right that if they find out, I’m dead!” The door to their room opened. “I’m giving you a chance dammit!”

“I think that,” 404 spoke calmly, “he’s right.”

“Re-ah!” Jester choked on her words, she had almost called 404 by his real name. “What are you saying?”

“I was feeling like there was no point anymore.” He made his way to his computer. “I thought ‘this is it.’ Maybe I should make amends. But… I don’t want to stop fighting.”

“Wha-“

He kept speaking. “I was thinking while I was out,” he raised the ice bucket, “that stopping and giving up isn’t who we are. If we stop now then this,” he gestured to his face, “was all for nothing.”

311 clenched her jaw and grabbed his shoulders. “You sure? It’s going to be hell.”

He nodded and looked at Vanderwood. “You’re going to go through hell chasing us.” He looked back at her. “Don’t give up, they don’t know what the hell they’re dealing with.”

**~*~ Jester ~*~**

Jester looked down at Reol and grinned. What the hell was she thinking? Of course they still had a fighting chance! They survived Boss, and all the Agencies stupid lackeys. They’ve been crawling through hell for years, what was just a few more? “God. I feel like an idiot.” She turned to Vanderwood and grinned slyly. A smile crept on his face as well. “What a little sneaky fox.” She wagged her finger. “To think you deter me so~”

Reol grinned, her fire was back.

“My sweet Vandy boo~ you do such cruel things to my heart.” She tapped her finger onto his chest. “So strong.” She chuckled. “Ah, what an idiot I was.”

“We can do this.” Reol said as his fingers danced across his keyboard. From what Vanderwood could see he was looking at some strange files.

“Yes we can. Vandy-kins. You said you would always be one-step ahead of us, but my god. How could you be when you’ve just barely caught up? I can’t wait to see your mug in the shadows. I feel so special and maybe even a little naughty knowing you’re a~l~w~a~y~s watching.”

“Ew.” Reol muttered.

Vanderwood chuckled. “Thank god, I thought I had stepped into an alternate reality. It’s good to see you’re back on your feet.”

“Mmhmm~” She turned around and went back to her bed. “But you better keep your promise. We showed you kindness and hospitality and my poor tech had to pay for your overpriced salad. On the day of the party our game begins love. I can’t wait!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was finished a few days ago but I felt a little weird with the pacing. I think this is better. All I really hope is Vanderwood's written well. Argh...

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing summaries. Yo I have a tumblr, come hang out. zackandghostie hope to see you there


End file.
